


not afraid to be me.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: kings & queens. [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: A nice surprise for John, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, An even nicer surprise for John, As usual Bobby's hiding something, Autographed books for everyone!, Bets between friends, Bobby is not a good friend of Warren's, Bobby's wardrobe is boring, Charles is cryptic, Charles really likes Pyro's novel, Coffee with Johnny and Clarice, Dinner with friends, Erik really hates Wanda's boyfriend, F/F, F/M, Fake novels, Fake publishing companies, He was talking about chess Erik, I have nothing against the randomly picked mutant lol, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, John's done lying about stuff, John's good with small children, M/M, Oh Johnny what are you gonna do?, Oh Philippa what are you doing?, Old Gravesend Cemetery, Party at Scott and Jean's!, Philippa likes spending Bobby's money, Pyro as a novelist, Relationships revealed, Remy really hates Xavier's, Remy's hiding stuff from Marie, Remy's still unsure of Xavier's, Somebody had to be the bad guy, Someone's got a big confession, Someone's got a big confession too, Someone's got a new apartment, Surprise Remy and Marie!, Surprise for Erik!, The twins are mad at Erik, They ain't tellin' anybody how that happened, Warren Worthington III is a mutant, Who is that on the phone?, party time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not afraid anymore<br/>Not afraid to be bored<br/>Not afraid to be me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning of a long, entangled story that will hopefully make certain aspects of _if i had a heart_ make sense. but it's not the end of the series either. you'll understand more as it goes along.

Every battle leads to another war  
Every day I'm reminded of what I'm fighting for  
It's never easy and it's never the same  
But it's worth all I've got and so I'll give it again

Now I don't know why, I don't know why  
But it makes me want to cry, cry

I am meeting myself and I am ready to see  
Truth can break our heart   
That is when it will start to set us free 

Now I am meeting myself and I am liking what I see  
I am not afraid anymore   
Not afraid to be bored  
Not afraid to be me  
 _not afraid to be me_ by kendall payne  


Jubilation Lee was the owner of the biggest mutant-friendly publishing company in the world. Jubilee, as she was known, was a mutant herself, and she had never hidden that fact from anyone. She started her publishing company right out of high school because she saw a niche in the market, found there was a ton of humans and mutants out there that wanted to publish their works with her company, grew it into a multi-billion dollar conglomerate that had bought up other, rival publishing companies along the way, and raised her social stature to the highest rung of New York City society life.

She also grew up in Gravesend, Brooklyn, still lived in her parents' old house there, and was best friends with Marie D'Ancanto, who'd she'd met at the corner store her parents used to own. Marie was always threatening to tell Jubilee about John's writing, and John kept threatening to burn Marie to a crisp.

In other words, Jubilee terrified John.

Jubilee represented everything that John wanted but didn't want. He went back and forth about his writing, sometimes wanting to get one of his novel-length stories together and trying to find a literary agent, sometimes wanting to delete it all off his laptop and never write another word again. But in the three months since he'd last spoken to Bobby Drake, he'd started to lean towards publishing. There was one novel in particular, one he called _Did You Hear The Rain?_ , the first in a series that he was calling _Kings of Philadelphia_ , that he thought people might actually like to read. 

He went to his refrigerator, opened his freezer, drank half the bottle of vodka he kept there, then went to the nearest Kinko's and printed the novel off his flash drive. Two hundred and forty-seven pages later, he gathered the papers together and headed towards Remy and Marie's for dinner amongst friends, knowing that Jubilee had been invited too. He took several deep breaths on the subway as he clung to the pages as though his life depended on it, and once he arrived at their apartment building, he stopped outside and smoked two cigarettes before buzzing the apartment so he could be let in.

He jogged up the stairs to the floor where their apartment was, took several more deep breaths, and then knocked on the door. Remy opened it a moment later, took one look at what was in John's hands, and grinned like an idiot. “You're gonna let Jubilee read it?”

John just nodded shakily, unsure of his voice. Remy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the apartment, calling out for Marie. “Marie, Johnny's here, and he's brought his book!”

Before John could chastise Remy for yelling that out, the room they were in filled with Marie, Alex, Darwin, Scott, Jean, and at the back, Jubilee. John sighed heavily and gave them a brief smile. “Um, hi?”

“Johnny boy, get over here,” Marie said firmly, and Remy shoved him in Marie's direction. Marie gave him a look and then John was handing the book over, his hands shaking. 

“No one's read it yet.”

“Then it's perfect,” Marie said, turning and heading straight towards Jubilee. “He's your next hit author. The stuff that he's let me and Remy read is insanely good. Like better than Hank McCoy's.”

John felt his face flush. Hank McCoy was only the most successful mutant author of all time, writing all kinds of scientific and political thrillers that had been made into blockbuster films. “I don't know about that, Marie.”

“I do,” Marie said confidently, handing the book over to Jubilee.

Jubilee looked over at John for a moment before smiling. “Can't wait to start reading it.”

After a moment of what John thought was awkward silence, Marie started pushing everyone back into the small dining room, which was packed to the brim with tables and chairs and a ton of food on the table. Everyone sat down and started serving themselves, and John stayed silent while the conversation flowed.

“Law school is going well,” Darwin said in response to a question from Jean. “I'm only half a semester in, but I think it's going really well. I like my classes, I like my professors, and Alex actually gives me time to study.”

Alex just rolled his eyes. “Only because you study in bed.”

The entire table fell silent and turned their eyes to Alex and Darwin. “Excuse me?” Scott eventually asked, and Alex's ears turned red.

“What did I just say?” he whispered loudly to Darwin.

“That I study in bed,” Darwin said, reaching up and slapping the back of Alex's head. “This is not how I wanted to tell them.”

“Sorry?” Alex asked, and Darwin sighed heavily.

“Yes, we're fucking. Deal with it,” Darwin said firmly.

Everyone remained silent until John started to laugh and Remy started to groan. Gazes were torn between looking at John and looking at Remy until John started talking.

“Remy, you owe me five hundred dollars!”

“WHAT?” Marie exclaimed, and Remy hid his head in his hands. 

“You two had to hook up, didn't ya?” 

“You two had a bet on whether they'd hook up?” Marie asked, reaching out and hitting Remy in the back on his head. “For fuck's sake, Remy, even I could tell they were gonna hook up at some point.”

“We made the bet in high school,” Remy said, trying to defend themselves. “It's been ten years! I thought I was in the clear!”

“Not at all, Gambit my man,” John said, laughing again. “I will give you time to come up with the money though.”

Alex shook his head. “Wait, wait, wait. You two made a bet in HIGH SCHOOL about whether or not we were going to hook up?”

“You two were so obvious,” John said, reaching for his drink. “The fight you had after the gymnasium graffiti incident was packed full of sexual tension. I'm just surprised you waited this long to act on it.”

Alex turned to Darwin. “You're the legal expert. Can we sue them?”

Darwin laughed. “For what?”

“Illegal gambling?” Alex suggested, and everyone at the table but Remy laughed. 

“A bet is not illegal gambling,” Darwin said, reaching out to mess up Alex's hair. “And even if it was, we are not suing our best friends.”

Alex just sighed and reached for his beer, downing it. “Marie, do you have more of this? I think I need to be drunk.”

Marie just rolled her eyes and stood up, heading for the kitchen and grabbing Alex's empty bottle in the process. She came back a few moments later with four beers, handing them to Alex before going to sit back down. Scott began questioning Alex as he took the cap off the first bottle, and soon everyone was back into the swing of eating and talking.

Except for John. John's eyes were glued on Jubilee, who was turning page after page of John's book, barely eating in the process. He had no idea if that was good or not. Marie noticed Jubilee reading too, and she motioned to John until he looked at her, and she gave him a big smile, so maybe it was a good thing.

By the time dinner and dessert was over, Jubilee looked like she was at least a hundred pages into the book, and John's nerves were totally frayed. He hadn't been expecting her to read it in front of him. He went into the living room and dropped down into his usual spot on the sofa, running his hands over his face. He felt the sofa dip next to him and expected it to be Darwin, but he looked over to see Jubilee there, the pages clutched in her hands. 

John swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “So,” he tried to say casually, “what do you think?”

“I think you write a fantasy world so vivid and in such detail that I can see it in my mind,” Jubilee said. “I don't need to read the rest of this to tell me this is a best-seller. Tell me, is it a series? Because it would make an excellent series.”

John's chest tightened as she talked, and he forced himself to take another breath. “Yes,” he got out. “I've got five more already written.”

Jubilee just shook her head. “You've been sitting on this long enough to have five sequels already written? You definitely should have talked to me about this before, Allerdyce. You'd be a world famous author right now if you had.”

John felt his chest loosen a bit. “You really think it's that good?”

“I think it's a million times better than the shit that's crossed my desk lately,” Jubilee said. “And that's stuff we've already agreed to print. I don't even want to wait until tomorrow to get you under contract. I'm going to ask Marie for some paper and I'll handwrite the damn thing.”

John watched as Jubilee stood up and walked into the kitchen, and Darwin dropped down onto the sofa next to him. “So you're the next Hank McCoy, huh?”

“Apparently so,” John said, his head spinning. “I thought she'd hate it, honestly.”

“You sell yourself short,” Darwin said, slinging an arm around John's shoulders. “You doing okay without the boyfriend?”

It took him a moment, but John eventually nodded. “I miss him terribly, but I think he's getting the help he needs.”

“You're not going to do something stupid like take him back, right?” Scott asked, and John looked across the room at him. 

“Depends on what he has to say once he gets his life together,” John said. “I have guidelines that he has to meet in order to become a part of my life again, and he's aware of that.”

Scott just shook his head as Jean took a seat in his lap. “I know that none of us know this guy, John, but I happen to think that you'd be making a terrible mistake in taking him back,” Jean said. “We could all see that he didn't treat you right.”

“I know what you all think,” John said seriously, “but I'm serious too. If he's willing to go along with what I want – no more hiding, no more lying, no more avoiding the subject, no more refusing to meet my friends, etc. - then I am willing to give him another chance. I love him, just like you love Scott. It's really that simple.”

“I still wish you'd let me set you up with this guy I know at school,” Darwin said. “You and Julian would get along brilliantly. You're both jerks, but cool ones.”

John reached out and shoved Darwin. “I am not a jerk.”

“Yes you are,” everyone in the room said, and John sighed.

“Excuse me, I think that Jubilee has a publishing contract for me to sign,” John said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. 

Jubilee was standing there, bent over the counter and writing on a piece of paper while Marie stood there talking to her. “Remy's gonna be really upset about havin' to pay Johnny that money,” Marie was saying. “He's only a hundred dollars short of buyin' me that ring he wants.”

“Then he doesn't have to pay me,” John said, drawing their attention to him. “That ring is more important.”

Marie smiled at him. “Johnny, that's very sweet of you, but you know that Remy ain't ever gonna go for that. He's a gambler. He pays off his debts. He'll just have to work a few more months before he can buy it, that's all. I can wait a few more months before I start plannin' a wedding. Not like we'll be able to have much of a wedding besides goin' down to City Hall anyway.”

John walked further into the room and wrapped an arm around Marie's shoulders. “Once he gets that ring on your finger, you start talking to all of us. We'll help you two have the wedding you deserve, alright?”

Marie put her head on John's shoulder and sighed. “Oh, Johnny boy. You're the sweetest.”

“I mean it,” John said as Jubilee stood up. “So you handwrote me a contract.”

“I handwrote you a contract,” Jubilee said, sliding it across the counter in front of him. “Two hundred and fifty thousand up front, fifty-fifty split of the profits of the first book, and the right to negotiate with film producers about the rights to the book. Two hundred and fifty thousand for each sequel, plus a fifty-fifty split of the profits, same right of negotiation with film producers, with the right to revisit this contract should you write a book that isn't involved in this series.”

John's jaw dropped. “Are you fucking with me?”

“Not at all,” Jubilee said. “I'm perfectly serious. This is a pretty standard contract, actually. Hank McCoy's first contract was basically the same thing.”

“How the hell do you make money?” John asked, still in shock from the numbers Jubilee was talking about.

“I control the entire publishing process, which means I can keep it cheap. Plus, I only do contracts like this for stuff I know is going to be a best-seller, and I get fifty percent of the profits, and believe me, that's way more than you're thinking it is.” Jubilee handed him a pen. “All you have to do is sign it.”

John stared down at the contract and let his eyes dance over the words. It was exactly as Jubilee had described, and all that went through John's mind was that he'd never need Bobby Drake's money again. If he signed his name on that line Jubilee had drawn, his life was forever changed, and he would be okay if he and Bobby never got back together.

John took a deep breath, removed his arm from Marie's shoulders, switched the pen to his right hand, and signed on the drawn line. Marie started clapping and Jubilee grinned.

“Congratulations, Allerdyce,” Jubilee said. “Welcome to the next chapter of your life.”

For the first time since too long for him to remember, John smiled, and it was genuine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby sat down on the bed and looked over at Kitty, who was busy packing her suitcase. “You don't have to move out, you know.”

Kitty stopped with a pair of leggings in her hand and looked over at Bobby. “Yes, Iceman, I do.”

Bobby took a deep breath as Kitty continued to pack, looking around the room that he knew would always feel empty without Kitty living in it. “So what are we going to tell the public? Trial separation?”

“No,” Kitty said firmly. “I'm moving out, Bobby. We're telling them it's over.”

“Kitty,” Bobby started, but he cut himself off when she glared at him.

“I have been your cover for a decade, Robert Drake, and you have been mine. But the time has come for that to end. You're going to get your shit together and get Johnny back, and I'm going to move on with my life with Clarice,” Kitty said, throwing a pair of panties into the suitcase before stalking over to him and dropping down onto the bed. “Bobby, I know why you are so terrified of being yourself. But it's been over sixteen years since all of that happened, darling. It's time to move on with your life.”

Bobby shuddered just at the thought of what had happened sixteen years prior. “I haven't told anyone but you about that.”

“Not even this therapist of yours?”

“I think he knows already,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “Xavier is a telepath after all. But I think he's giving me time to bring it up on my own. Except I'll never do that.”

Kitty sighed and reached over, grabbing one of Bobby's hands. “Listen to me. The only way you are ever going to move on is if you process what happened sixteen years ago. Telling me was not processing it. You need to tell Xavier about it.”

“I can't,” Bobby said quietly, and Kitty squeezed his hand.

“Hey, I know it's scary, alright? But if you ever want Johnny back, you know what you're going to have to do. And I know you, Bobby. You're never going to stop lying until you process what happened to you.”

Bobby nodded slightly and Kitty leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “It'll be alright.”

“No it won't,” Bobby said, standing up. “No one's going to want me once they realize I'm damaged goods.”

Kitty sighed as he walked out of the room, abandoning her packing and following after him. “You are not damaged goods.”

“I am though,” Bobby said, walking into the kitchen. “I have reasons for not telling anyone about that, Kitty. You know that.”

“Yes, and I also know that if you would just talk to someone about it, and then tell Johnny about it, Johnny isn't going to kick you to the curb over it.”

Bobby came back out of the kitchen a moment later with two opened bottles of beer. He blew on one to make it cold before handing it to Kitty, and then blew on the other before taking a sip. “Johnny's not going to want to put up with my bullshit.”

“For fuck's sake, Bobby, do you even have a clue what he's been through?” Kitty said, sighing heavily when Bobby shook his head no. “Fucking hell, Bobby, I don't know how you managed to hang on to him for so long when it's clear that you don't even fucking know him.”

“Oh, and how do you know what he's been through, hm?”

Kitty took a long sip of her beer. “He's talked to Clarice about it. She told me. And don't even ask me to tell you, because Johnny's the one who should be telling you.”

Bobby drained the rest of his beer and then set it down on the bar they were standing next to. “Even if I process all of this shit, I don't think he's going to take me back.”

“Then you're an idiot who doesn't realize how much that boy loves you,” Kitty said, setting her half-drunk beer down and turning back to her bedroom. “I have to finish packing.”

Bobby followed her and sat down on her bed again, watching as more clothes disappeared from the dresser into the suitcase. “It's been four months, Kitty. I haven't even heard a word from him.”

“Because he's giving you the space you need to figure this shit the fuck out,” Kitty said seriously. “He misses you like crazy.”

Bobby stood up and walked over to Kitty at that, grabbing her arm before she could turn back to the dresser. “How do you know that?”

Kitty sighed and pulled her arm free. “Bobby, honestly, you are one of the smartest people I've ever met, but sometimes you're as dumb as a simpleton. I know he misses you because he has told me so.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “You've talked to him and you didn't tell me?”

“Because he asked me not to,” Kitty said, leaning up against the dresser. “Bobby, I don't think you realize how easy it would be to get him back. You just have to stop hiding who you truly are. The mutant thing is out there, and that hasn't killed you the way you thought it would. Neither will the truth about your sexual preferences. And for fuck's sake, if you don't want to go with the big, bad G-word, then tell the world you're bisexual, just like I did.”

“I don't want to tell the world anything,” Bobby said seriously. “My sexual preferences should not be public knowledge.”

“Then don't,” Kitty said, turning around and opening up another drawer. “But understand that they will jump to their own conclusions when you and Johnny are seen together.”

“Johnny and I are not going to be seen together.”

“Then there isn't going to be a you and Johnny.”

Bobby ran his hands through his hair. “What does he think of me, Kitty? Be honest.”

Kitty sighed and tossed some clothes towards her suitcase. “He thinks you're a self-centered jerk who really wants nothing to do with him except for sex, who swears that you can't live without him yet does absolutely nothing to be a permanent part of his life, refuses to meet his friends or let him tell anyone about the truth of your relationship, a man with an ego so big you just thought he'd be fine lying to everyone in his life about being your personal assistant, and that quite frankly, you have been nothing more than an emotionally abusive bastard that makes him feel like a high-dollar prostitute. And he loves you anyway.”

“Well, don't hold back,” Bobby said after a minute, making Kitty spin around and glare at him.

“You said be honest! That was honest!” Kitty exclaimed. “You treated him like dirt, Robert Drake. In fact, you treated him worse than that. And for some inexplicable reason, he still loves you and wants to be with you anyway.”

“He used to hate you,” Bobby said. “Now you're talking to him more than I am.”

“He never hated me,” Kitty said. “He hated what I stood for, and what I stood for was cover. And he's become pretty good friends with Blink and the group. He comes to my photo shoots around here pretty often.”

“How's he,” Bobby started, stopping to cough. “How's he doing?”

“Right now, he's ecstatic about something that I am definitely not allowed to tell you about. All I will say is that it does not involve him dating another person.”

Bobby took a deep breath. “Good. That's good.”

“You are such an idiot,” Kitty said, leaning up against the dresser. “He'd never be with someone else, Bobby, and if you think about that hard enough, you'll realize you already knew that. He's been nothing but loyal to you.”

Bobby just nodded. “I know. That's why I can't understand why he still wants to be with me after all I've done.”

“Well, don't look for me for explanation of how John Allerdyce's mind works,” Kitty said, turning back to the dresser. “Now can you please leave me alone so I can finish packing?”

“Yes,” Bobby said softly, leaving Kitty's room and heading into his own. 

There was a stack of mail that he'd brought home from work sitting on his desk, and he sat down and started to go through it. He threw half of it into a pile to be shredded, some of it into another pile to be looked at later, and stopped when he saw a package from the Jubilation Gravesend Publishing Company. He stared at it for a few minutes before turning it over and tearing it open.

He pulled out the book that was inside, a piece of paper with it, and he took in the cover. It was called _Did You Hear The Rain?_ and it was written by one John Allerdyce. Bobby felt a smile cross his face, and he unfolded the paper that was with it, recognizing John's handwriting.

_I wanted you to have the first copy. Look inside._

Bobby set the paper to the side and opened up the book, his smile widening when he saw John had signed it. But it wasn't just the fact that John had signed it, it was what John had said besides his signature.

_To Bobby, the ice to my fire. I love you._

Bobby swallowed hard and started blinking when he realized his eyes were filling with tears. He set the book down and reached up to wipe his eyes, but instead of stopping the tears, that just made them fall harder. He leaned his face into his hands and let the tears flow, realizing that Kitty was right.

If he ever wanted John Allerdyce back in his life, he was going to have to face what happened to him sixteen years ago.

He wasn't sure he could do it.

He was almost certain that he couldn't.

But John was worth trying for.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles flipped the book shut and looked over at Erik, who was reading the newspaper at the other end of the kitchen table. “Pyro's an amazing author.”

“You've been saying that about every fifteen minutes since you started reading that,” Erik said, not putting the newspaper down. “I've gotten the point, Charles.”

“I suspect Iceman is going to be quite upset about this tomorrow,” Charles said, prompting Erik to fold the newspaper over and stare at him.

“Are you actually going to talk to me about him this time? Or is this just going to be another sentence leading nowhere?”

Charles sighed. “Erik, you know I can't tell you the details.”

“You do with everyone else.”

“That is not true,” Charles said seriously. “I do not tell you the details of my sessions with clients.”

“Then you don't realize you're projecting into my head when you type up your session notes,” Erik said, going back to his newspaper. “But you haven't done that with Iceman.”

Charles sat there for a moment, just staring at the back of the newspaper. “I project?”

“I know that Rogue has been waiting for four years for Gambit to propose because he has his heart set on a ring that she isn't even sure if she likes. I know that Pyro was physically abused when he was thirteen just for lighting the candles on his foster brother's birthday cake after his foster mother couldn't light a match. I know that Storm is dating Rogue's landlord and Rogue doesn't know about it but you do. Would you like me to go on?”

“Those are things you should not know,” Charles said firmly, prompting Erik to fold the newspaper down again.

“Who am I going to tell, Charles?” Erik asked seriously. “The twins? The only person I talk to work about is you.”

Charles sighed, soundproofed the room, and motioned for Erik to put the newspaper down. “Iceman is extremely concerned about Pyro moving on with his life while he is getting the help he needs. I'm afraid that this novel is only going to make that concern and worry worsen.”

“What does he think Pyro is going to do? Sit around until he figures out what the hell to do?” Erik asked, shaking his head. “From what I understand, that is exactly what was happening before. I hope he does get concerned by this, and I hope Pyro is moving on with his life. He's too good for Iceman.”

Charles sighed and put the novel down on the table. “I believe I heard that I was too good for you several times before you finally loosened the hell up and realized no one was going to kill anyone.”

“I was working undercover when we met,” Erik hissed out, setting his newspaper down. “My interactions with you and your family could have cost me my life.”

“But they didn't,” Charles pointed out, “and when you told me what was really going on, I was so relieved, Erik. I thought you were some sort of assassin.” 

Erik burst out laughing. “We had some really amazing sex on your sofa after you told me that.”

“Yes we did,” Charles said, laughing too. “Iceman has a hard time admitting his sexuality. Not unlike you did at first, to be honest.”

“I still say it isn't men that I'm attracted to,” Erik said with a smile. “It's just you, Charles.”

Charles felt his face flush. “Well, whatever it is, I'm glad you got over it.”

“That reminds me,” Erik said, grinning. “We have a reservation at Sardi's tonight. Just us. Date night. Peter is going to Sean's and Wanda is going out with the boyfriend.”

“First, I am thoroughly surprised and delighted by the idea of date night at Sardi's,” Charles said. “But are you sure you want to let Peter and Banshee loose on New York City? We'll probably be picking them up at a precinct before the night is through. Also, the boyfriend has a name.”

Erik just rolled his eyes. “Peter is well aware of what is going to happen to him if he gets arrested again, and that involves handcuffs and his headboard so he cannot go anywhere. And I know the boyfriend has a name, I just refuse to use it.”

Charles wheeled himself around the table and pulled Erik into a kiss. “I love you, you know. Even when you're being your badass former FBI agent self with your son and your stubborn, 'I refuse to believe my daughter's growing up' self with your daughter.”

Erik drew Charles into another kiss. “I liked the days when they behaved.”

“They weren't teenagers then,” Charles murmured against Erik's lips.

“Ew,” Wanda said, walking into the kitchen. “Do you two have to do that in front of me?”

Erik just rolled his eyes and pulled Charles into a deeper kiss. “I will kiss my husband however I like, wherever I like, Wanda.”

“You would get mad if I kissed Topher in front of you,” Wanda pointed out as she opened the refrigerator. 

“That's because I don't like your boyfriend,” Erik pointed out, kissing Charles again quickly. “I like Charles. A lot.”

Wanda grabbed a soda and shut the refrigerator, shaking her head. “Whatever, Dad. I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Your curfew is still eleven!” Erik called after her. “And don't think I won't be sitting in the living room waiting for you to get home if you're not here before that!”

Charles just shook his head. “Erik.”

“Topher,” Erik spit out. “What sort of nickname for Christopher is that? Topher? Sounds like a gopher.”

Charles started giggling, and Erik eventually joined him. “Oh Erik, just call him Christopher. It will make your life so much easier.”

“She gets mad every time I call him Christopher. 'His name is Topher, Dad.' It drives me crazy.”

“And you will not be sitting in the living room at eleven waiting for her to get home,” Charles said, wheeling his way out of the kitchen.

Erik stood up and followed him. “Yes, I will.”

“I plan to have worn you out so much that you can't keep your eyes open when eleven hits,” Charles said, a smirk on his face that Erik couldn't see. “I think we can let Wanda break curfew just this once.”

“Wanda gets to break curfew?” Peter was suddenly standing next to them, munching on a bag of caramel corn.

Charles sighed. “Where did you get that?”

“From the cupboard,” Peter said, prompting Charles to sigh.

“Erik, do you have those handcuffs ready?”

“Oh come on, it's no big deal!” Peter exclaimed. “We were out so I went and got some. What's the crime in that?”

“The fact that you didn't pay for it,” Erik said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Peter, how many times do we have to talk to you about this?”

“You don't!” Peter exclaimed, grabbing his garish silver jacket and heading for the door. “Don't worry, Dad. Banshee and I get up to all kinds of stuff that you know nothing about and we never get caught!”

Peter disappeared and Erik let out a frustrated scream, prompting Charles to turn around and stare at him. “Erik, calm down.”

“I was an FBI agent, Charles, and now my son is a petty thief.”

“Well, so long as he sticks to shoplifting and doesn't start murdering people, I think we're alright.”

Erik stared at Charles for a moment before pulling at his hair. “Charles!”

“What? I'm telling the truth,” Charles said, turning around and heading towards their bedroom. “Come on, love. I think you need some distraction.”

“Charles, we are not having sex at nine a.m.”

“I was talking about chess, Erik,” Charles said, exasperated.

Erik started following him. “Oh. Chess sounds good. I can tell you all about the latest on the serial killer while we play.”

“Cannot wait, darling.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So I suppose you're goin' to be all Mr. Big Shot now and move out of Gravesend,” Remy said, plucking some dead roses up from in front of a headstone.

John laughed from the other side of the cemetery. “I think I'll get a new apartment in a place that isn't so rundown and maybe a new sofa. That's about it. I'm not leaving Gravesend, and I sure as fuck am not Mr. Big Shot, so don't ever call me that again.”

“We wouldn't blame you if you did, you know,” Remy said. “I think everyone's goal is to get out of Gravesend.”

“You say that like Gravesend is the worst neighborhood in New York City,” John said, walking over to the barrel and shoving dead flowers into it. “Come on, Remy. We could have it a lot worse.”

“I know, I know,” Remy said, coming over to shove more flowers in the barrel. “I guess I'm just jealous.”

“Jealous?” John reached out and smacked him on the shoulder. “Remy, man, I'm still me. Still Johnny, still Pyro.”

“Yeah, except you're you with a shit ton of money,” Remy said, turning away from him. “The rest of us are strugglin' to get by.”

“For fuck's sake, man, is that what this is about? I finally do something right in my life and now you wanna hate me for it?”

“I didn't say I hated you,” Remy pointed out. “I said I was jealous.”

“Then why the hell aren't you jealous of Scott and Jean? Do you realize how much money she makes now? Have you seen their new house?”

“I know, I know, I just...” Remy sighed heavily. “I was gonna buy her that ring this month. Now I can't.”

“Remy, forget about the five hundred dollars. You don't have to pay me that. It's a stupid bet from high school. Don't worry about it.”

“It's not the bet,” Remy said, looking back at John. “I got laid off.”

“What?”

“They replaced me with some kid fresh out of high school who would work for dirt cheap,” Remy said. “So I haven't been goin' to work, I've been lookin' for work.”

“Did you go see Magneto?”

Remy kicked a headstone, jumping when it went tumbling over. “Shit. No, I haven't been to see Magneto. And I ain't goin' either.”

“Remy.”

“Xavier's taken over my life,” Remy said bitterly. “Marie's goin' to therapy there, they're payin' for her to go to school at night, they're payin' our rent again. I feel like I can't even provide for my own girl, Johnny. I feel like Xavier's stealing my girl.”

“Remy, I think you need to look at reality,” John said, walking over and helping Remy lift the headstone back into place. “Xavier is just helping you two out. Also, the Professor is a married man who is very much in love with his _husband_. He's not interested in taking Marie away from you.”

“She's always talkin' about the Professor this and the Professor that. She came home the other day talkin' about someone called Scarlet Witch. Only witches I know about are voodoo ladies down in Louisiana. I don't want her around some witch.”

John started laughing. “Scarlet Witch is Wanda, Magneto's daughter. Marie probably met her at the office.”

“Oh,” Remy said, reaching down and grabbing some more dead flowers. “I still don't like it.”

“Remy, sometimes you've just got to man up and get some help,” John said, looking around for more dead flowers. “Right now, you and Marie need all the help you can get, and Xavier gives it. For _free_.”

“Where the hell do they get all that money anyway?” Remy asked, walking towards the barrel with a handful of flowers. “They've givin' us a ton of cash since Marie first went to 'em for help, and they say we don't gotta repay a penny of it.”

“Well, there is the fact that the Professor is pretty much the world's leading expert on genetic mutations. He may spend time working at the foundation now, but the man has a really impressive other career. He's written more books than I have,” John said, watching as Remy shoved the flowers in the barrel, then flicking his Zippo on and setting them afire. “Secondly, the Xavier family is like super duper mega rich. And I'm pretty sure they have donors, you know. A bunch of rich people who want to say they're doing something good for mutantkind without having to actually do more than write a check.”

“Like Bobby Drake,” Remy said, shaking his head. “Still can't believe that asshole's a mutant and tried hidin' it from everybody.”

“Drake's not an asshole,” John said, sighing when Remy looked over at him. “Alright, so maybe he's an asshole. But he also came from a family where being a mutant would not be accepted, his powers manifested when he was eleven, and so he's had to hide them his whole life. He tried to do good by mutantkind by donating to the Manhattan Mutant Youth Center and to practically every pro-mutant organization there is. He hir—” 

“I heard the fuckin' interview, Johnny. I don't need ya to quote the whole thing back at me,” Remy said, running his hands through his hair. “Look, my deal with Xavier's is this. I don't like askin' for help. We didn't have it easy in New Orleans, but we survived without havin' to go to anyone for help. Now it seems like Marie's runnin' to Xavier's every day with a new thing she needs their help with.”

John sighed and turned up the heat on the flames. “Remy, you and your father were petty thieves in New Orleans. That's why you didn't need to ask anyone for help. You just stole what you needed or could sell for money.”

“I know, ya idiot, and don't think the idea of goin' back to that hasn't crossed my mind,” Remy said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Pops and I made an agreement that we'd never do that here though, so I haven't. But that still don't mean I like what Marie's doin'.”

“Would you rather be living on the streets?” John asked, sensing there was nothing left to burn and extinguishing the fire. “Barely surviving, living in a cardboard box in an alley, or maybe sleeping on a bench in Central Park? Because if you weren't getting help from Xavier's right now, that could be your reality, man.”

John gave the barrel a shove and Remy directed it into its spot by the maintenance shed. “We wouldn't be livin' on the streets. Somebody would help us out.”

“And that's exactly what Xavier's is doing,” John said. “They're helping you out.”

Remy sighed and started walking towards the exit. “I still don't like it.”

“Then do something about it,” John said, falling into step next to him. “You can't expect to live the life you want to live when you're nothing but a mechanic and Marie's checking groceries. Maybe you should talk to Xavier's about going back to college. You left the community college when you were only a few credits short of getting your Associates degree.”

“Yeah, and I quit fuckin' goin' because I decided I didn't wanna be a fuckin' computer tech for the rest of my life,” Remy said, reaching for his cigarettes.

“Computer tech would get you a way more steady job than being a mechanic will,” John pointed out, nodding when Remy offered him a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and flicked his Zippo, and then both the cigarettes were lit. “Look, man, you would not be the first person in history to hate their job. But you've got to have a job. Not everyone gets as fucking lucky as I've had it.”

“Yeah, you had steady work doin' that medical billin',” Remy said, taking a long drag off his cigarette. “Maybe I should learn to do somethin' like that.”

“I didn't do medical billing,” John said, taking his cigarette away from his lips and blowing out smoke. “I just told you all that.”

Remy looked over at him, blowing smoke in his face. “So what the fuck were you doin' then?”

John took a long drag off his cigarette before sighing. “The boyfriend paid me not to work.”

Remy stopped walking and grabbed John by the elbow. “You're really tellin' me that you spent four years doin' absolutely nothin' because your asshole boyfriend paid you not to fuckin' work?”

“Yes, Remy, that's exactly what I'm telling you,” John said, letting out another breath of smoke. “You got a problem with it?”

“Who the fuck is this guy, Johnny?” Remy asked. “How extravagantly rich does he have to be to have paid you to be a kept man?”

John pulled the cigarette away, shaking his head. “Do not fucking call me a kept man. I was not a fucking kept man.”

“Johnny, you basically got paid by the boyfriend for sex,” Remy said. “You're lucky I said kept man and not fuckin' prostitute.”

John started walking again. “Fuck off, Remy.”

“What? You can't tell me I'm wrong about this,” Remy said. “My weird uncle in Baton Rouge was a kept man. I know damn well what that means.”

“Fine!” John yelled out. “I was a kept man! Does that make you happy?”

Remy quickly caught up to him. “This isn't about me bein' happy, Johnny. This is about how you got yourself into a situation that can't possibly have been good for you.”

“Look,” John said, taking another drag off the cigarette. “I was a fucking waiter when I met him. When he brought up the idea of him paying my bills instead of me having to be a fucking waiter to the high society, I jumped at it, because I fucking hated being a waiter to the high society. So what did I do with my time? I bought a fucking laptop and started writing. And look where that writing has gotten me now. So I will never, ever, say that the situation I was in was not good for me.”

Remy held up his hands in self-defense. “I didn't mean to hit a nerve. I just...Johnny, I'm not sure I know you anymore. The Johnny I met in high school never would have given his life over to someone like that. You were the hardest working kid I'd ever seen.”

“Remy, you know more of the shit I've been through than anyone else,” John said, sighing heavily. “When someone came along and basically said, let me take all your problems away, it felt like a fucking godsend, alright? I worked as hard as I worked because I wanted out of the fucking foster care system the day I turned eighteen, and I had to be able to support myself when that day came. So yeah, maybe I was his fucking kept man, but you know what, for once in my life, I felt like something good was happening to me. And that was him. And I know you all think he's a piece of shit, but I'm telling you now, if he meets my guidelines, I'm taking him back. I love him more than anything, Gambit. I love him the way you love Marie.”

John started walking again and Remy fell into step next to him. “You really love him that much?”

“Yes,” John said softly. “ I do.”

“Then I'll try to understand,” Remy said, slinging an arm around John's shoulders. “You're my best friend, Pyro. I just want you to be happy. You weren't happy towards the end of that.”

“I know I wasn't,” John said, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. “But that's because he needed help. Now he's getting it.”

“Ya sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“And what if when he's done gettin' this help that he decides he don't want ya anymore?”

John took a long drag from the cigarette before answering. “I don't know. And I'd really rather not think about that scenario.”

“Well I think maybe ya should,” Remy said, looking around. “Where are we goin'?”

“Vintage shop,” John said. “You can stare at the ring while I pick out some new clothes.”

“Shit ton of money now and you still wanna shop at the Gravesend vintage shop?” Remy just shook his head. “If that had happened to me, Marie and I would be the fuck out of this town.”

“Yeah, well, it happened to me, and I happen to like it here,” John said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his shoe. “Seriously though, Alex said they got in a ton of old band t-shirts, and I need to expand my collection. Can't do that in a store on fucking Park Avenue.”

Remy just laughed. “You got too many band t-shirts, Johnny. But you're right, you can't find those on Park Avenue.”

“See? I still need the Gravesend vintage shop,” John said, looking over at Remy. “You better be done with that cigarette by the time we get there.”

“I will be,” Remy said, shaking his head. “If you think I don't know better than to smoke in the vintage shop, ya really have lost your mind. I only had to stop payin' off the damage I did about six months ago.”

John just laughed. “Oh, Remy, my man, you get yourself into all kinds of trouble, you know that?”

“I know,” Remy said, grinning. “At least Marie likes it.”

“You're lucky Marie likes it, or she'd be taking her gloves off more often.”

Remy sighed heavily and blew out a ton of smoke. “You really think I should get over this Xavier's thing?”

“All she's trying to do is give you two a better life,” John said. “Maybe you should start thinking of ways on how you could do that too.”

“Alright, alright,” Remy said, dropping his cigarette to the ground and rubbing it out. “I get it. I should finish my degree. Stop lecturin' me.”

“Not lecturing. Just giving some friendly advice.”

Remy sighed. “Fine.”

When they stopped at a corner, John grabbed Remy by the arm. “Hey, no mention of how I was making my money to anyone else, alright?”

Remy stared at him for a moment before nodding. “Only if you promise not to tell Marie that I got replaced.”

“She doesn't know?”

“No. She'd have dragged me in to see Magneto if she knew.”

John just shook his head. “Fine, but you better find a solution to that problem soon, man.”

“I will, I promise.”

John wasn't sure that was a promise Remy was going to keep, but he said nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was convinced by my father to hide my mutation for his benefit and the benefit of Worthington Labs, but after seeing my good friend Bobby Drake admit to his mutation, and after learning my father has been using a mutant child to create his so-called cure, I have decided that I can no longer hide who I truly am. My name is Warren Worthington III, but my name is also Angel. I am a mutant, I have a mutant fiancée, and I am proud to announce that both Psylocke and myself will be camp--_

Bobby reached out and turned off the television, having already heard Warren's speech in full at least ten times already that day. “Good friend,” he said to himself, rolling his eyes. “I don't think we've ever had a conversation that wasn't at some sort of society event, _Angel_.”

There was a buzz from the intercom on his desk, and then Yuriko's voice came on. “Mr. Drake, Miss Grey is here to see you.”

Bobby pressed the button to respond. “Send her in.”

The door opened a few moments later and in walked Jean, folders in her hand, ready for their meeting, fully unaware that Bobby was completely unprepared for it. “Hello Jean.”

“Mr. Drake,” Jean said, sitting down in front of his desk and arranging her folders in her lap. “Where should we start?”

Bobby drummed his fingers against the desk for a moment before sighing. “Have you heard Warren Worthington III's announcement?”

“Mr. Worthington?” Jean asked, nodding. “Oh, yes. It has been big news ever since the press conference this morning.”

“Jean,” Bobby said, and then he stopped for a moment. “I contribute to mutant charities, I'm one of the founding donors to the Manhattan Mutant Youth Center, I employ mutants at all levels of my corporation, yet I feel like I'm doing absolutely nothing to actually help mutants. Warren, or I suppose I should call him Angel now, irregardless, he was talking about a mutant child being the source of his father's so-called cure. How can I help that child? How can I stop other mutants from being the subjects of other research?”

Jean listened to what Bobby was saying, nodding every once and awhile. “Well, Mr. Drake, to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure what can be done about the mutant that Worthington Labs already has. From my understanding, the mutant's parents signed over custody of him to Angel's father. But I think that perhaps you could pair up with a good mutant charity – I suggest the Xavier Foundation for Mutant Rights, they're brilliant with what they do – but if you were to pair up with them and fund a campaign against mutant experimentation. I happen to know someone who works at the Xavier Foundation, and she has been telling me that the foundation has been looking into starting a campaign like that, but they need some high profile people to help with it.”

“Dr. Xavier isn't high profile enough?”

“Dr. Xavier is definitely a high profile individual, but they need more. Dr. Xavier's sister does wonderful things for mutants, but she's not a very high profile individual. Storm told me that Dr. Hank McCoy has also just signed on, but two individuals aren't enough,” Jean said, studying Bobby's reactions. “I actually think that would be good for you, Mr. Drake. There are some, not myself, who feel like you haven't done enough for the mutant community since you admitted that you are one.”

Bobby sighed heavily. “That's because I don't know what to do! I'll be perfectly honest with you, Jean. I don't have friends. I have Kitty, and I have a ton of people I know when I go to a society party, but I don't have anyone that I'd really call a friend. Warren's press conference today, that good friend bullshit was just that, bullshit. Warren and I have never spoken outside of a society event. His father and I have every time his father wants money for research, but Warren and I are not good friends. I don't have friends.”

Jean moved the folders off of her lap and on to the other chair, then moved the chair closer to Bobby's desk. “Well, would you like some? My group of friends can't live up to the people at your society parties, but we're a close knit group who is always welcoming to someone new. We're all mutants, but we are just friends too. Being mutants is secondary, really. Scott and I just bought a new house in Gravesend, Brooklyn, and we're having a housewarming party on Friday night. Would you like to come? You're more than welcome to.”

Bobby stared at Jean for a moment, knowing that John was likely to be at that party. It had been five months since he last saw him in person, because the picture on the author page of his book didn't count, and he missed him more than he ever thought he would. John would probably hate him just showing up at a party with his friends, but dammit, if Bobby was ever going to get John back, then he was going to have to get to know John's friends. “You know what, Jean? That sounds wonderful.”

Jean smiled at him and quickly reached for her notepad, writing out her address and phone numbers on it. She tore the page off and handed it across the desk. “The party starts at seven. No need to bring anything. There will be drinks and food, because we can't have a party without Remy mixing drinks and Scott's mother cooking and baking. We're an eclectic bunch, and it's a casual party. I look forward to seeing you there.”

Bobby looked at the address for a moment before nodding. “I will be there. Thank you, Jean.”

“You're welcome, Mr. Drake.”

“Bobby,” he said. “If we're going to be friends outside of work, call me Bobby.”

Jean smiled at him. “I will do that,” she said, glancing at her watch. “I'm afraid I have another meeting scheduled for ten minutes from now. Can we reschedule?”

“Of course,” Bobby said. “Just have your secretary contact Yuriko and get it set up.”

Jean smiled again and stood up, picking up her folders. “I will. And I will see you on Friday night, Bobby.”

“Thank you, Jean.”

Jean walked out of the office and no sooner had the door closed than Yuriko was on the intercom again. “Mr. Drake, a Miss Philippa Sontag is here to see you. She's not on the schedule.”

“Fuck,” Bobby said to himself before pressing the right button. “Let her in, Yuriko.”

The door opened a few moments later and in walked part of Bobby's past in a little black dress. A part of Bobby's past in a little black dress with violet eyes and purple hair. “Arclight.”

“Iceman,” Philippa said, sitting down across from him. “Long time no see.”

“There is a reason for that.”

“Aw, Bobby Drake is still scared of me,” Philippa said, grinning. “Good to know.”

“I am not scared of you,” Bobby said firmly. “I have never been scared of you.”

Philippa just tossed her hair back. “Oh, Iceman, you have no idea how much I've missed you.”

“And how was Monte Carlo? It was Monte Carlo, wasn't it?”

“You don't care how Monte Carlo was,” Philippa said, leaning forward, making sure that Bobby could see down the front of her dress. “You are a single man now, Iceman. I heard about the split with Shadowcat.”

“Ah, so that's what you're doing here,” Bobby said, leaning back in his chair. “Kitty is gone and you think you can slide right back into your place in my life.”

“Well, there is a gaping hole there,” Philippa said, grinning. “It's only natural that I would want to fill it.”

“Philippa, I haven't seen you in a decade,” Bobby said, taking a deep breath. “And there is not a gaping hole in my life. I have someone in my life. It is just not public knowledge.”

Philippa laughed. “Oh, I see. Bobby's got himself a secret boyfriend.”

It took every ounce of Bobby's self control not to let his jaw drop. “How?”

“Oh please, honey,” Philippa said. “It was obvious when we were in bed together.”

Bobby spluttered for something to say, which just made Philippa laugh. “Just admit that you need me, Iceman. You don't want the world to find out about the secret boyfriend, do you?”

Bobby swallowed hard. “What do you want?”

“To live the life that I deserve to live,” Philippa said, leaning back in her chair and slowly crossing her legs. “And you're going to give it to me.”

“Philippa.”

“One hundred thousand a month, plus a penthouse apartment on Park Avenue, and I'll keep your little secret awhile longer.”

Bobby sighed heavily. “You know, I believe they call this extortion. When exactly did your trust fund run out, Philippa?”

“That's none of your concern,” Philippa said quickly. “And the name is Arclight, Iceman. I thought I made that clear in high school.”

Bobby stared at Philippa for a long time before deciding that he wasn't ready for the world to know. “Fine.”

Philippa grinned. “Wonderful, Iceman. I'll start looking for a decent place to live. Until then, I'll be at the Waldorf Astoria. You can pay for that too.”

Bobby sighed as Philippa stood up, swallowing hard as she walked around the desk and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “See you around, Iceman.”

Bobby didn't realize he'd frozen himself to his chair until she'd left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty waited until Sunspot told her to take a break before walking over to where John was standing, a stack of books in his hand. “Johnny! Are those my autographed copies?”

“Only for you, Shadowcat,” John said, giving her the air kisses that Kitty had taught him to make sure he didn't smudge her makeup. “Though why you wanted so many, I have no idea.”

“Oh come on,” Kitty said, taking them from him. “There's one for each of the crew, and there's one for me and one for Blink, and then there's one for my parents, who love books by mutant authors and were so jealous when they found out I knew you. Clarice!”

Clarice appeared out of nowhere and immediately reached for the books. “You want me to hand them out, love?”

“That would be wonderful, darling,” Kitty said, and then Clarice disappeared. “So Johnny, you sticking around today?”

“Nope. Have to stop by the East Village and talk to the Professor for a second, then I'm off to a party.”

Kitty stared at him for a moment before putting her hands on her hips. “Don't you think it's weird that you and Bobby are seeing the same therapist?”

John sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “Not really. I'm not sure there's anyone out there but the Professor that I would trust with Bobby. The Professor will know how to handle him, because he's already heard half of it from me.”

“Oh honey, he hasn't heard the half of it,” Kitty said, shaking her head. “There's so much you don't know.”

“And you're not going to fill me in on any of that, are you?”

Kitty smiled sadly at him. “He should be the one to tell you, Johnny. So I'm going to let him.”

“Alright,” John said, “though every time you say that I get worried.”

“You should be,” Kitty said, turning around when Sunspot yelled her name. “Sorry Johnny, I gotta go.”

Clarice appeared and dragged Kitty back onto the set, then disappeared and reappeared next to John. “You wanna go get coffee with me?”

“Sure,” John said, watching as Clarice opened a portal then jumping through it with her, emerging on the ground floor of the building. 

The portal behind them closed as they walked out the doors, heading up the street four blocks to the nearest Starbucks. “Oh Starbucks, what did we do without you?” Clarice said as they walked in, making John laugh.

“I think people actually made coffee at home.”

“Shocking,” Clarice said, making them both laugh. 

They ordered their drinks from the barista then headed outside, slowly heading back towards the building where Kitty's photo shoot was. “She's going to Barbados tomorrow,” Clarice said. “She's worried about Bobby, especially now that she's heard Arclight's back in town.”

“Arclight?” 

Clarice sighed. “Did Bobby tell you anything about his life?”

“Apparently not,” John said bitterly. “Who is Arclight?”

“Philippa Sontag, otherwise known as the richest girl at their high school. She zeroed in on Bobby first day of their freshman year and didn't let go until homecoming of sophomore year, when she got bored playing with the mutant who wouldn't admit he's a mutant. Bobby thinks he hid it from everyone, but Kitty told me that every mutant in their school knew the truth.”

“So this Arclight was Bobby's girlfriend before Kitty was,” John mused. “And she's back in town.”

“She went to Monte Carlo after graduation. Kitty told me her trust fund must have run out. No surprise with the way she apparently spends money. Anyway, Kitty heard Bobby put her up at the Waldorf Astoria while she looks for a place to live. Kitty's worried Bobby's paying for that too, but she says it's none of her business anymore.” Clarice looked around before leaning closer to John. “Kitty thinks that Bobby may be trading one cover for another, if you get what I mean.”

“Fuck,” John mumbled, taking a long sip of his coffee. “That's all I need, a new girlfriend to contend with.”

“Well, let's just hope that Bobby's smarter than that,” Clarice said, glancing at her watch. “I've got five minutes before I need to be back up there. I've got Sunspot's quick shoots down to an art.”

“I don't know what I'm going to do if he's traded Kitty for this Arclight. Probably shoot myself.”

Clarice stopped walking and grabbed John by the arm. “Please tell me you're joking.”

“Of course,” John said completely unconvincingly. “I don't know. Everyone wants me to live without him and all this time apart has done has made me want him more. What does that make me?”

“It makes you a man in love,” Clarice said honestly. “And I don't blame you. Bobby's one hell of a guy. He's very loyal to those he loves. He'd protect Kitty from anything.”

John forced himself to take a long drink of his coffee. “I don't know if he loves me.”

“What do you mean, you don't know?”

“I mean he's never said it,” John said quietly. “I've said it to him, and all I've gotten in return is 'I feel deep affection for you, Johnny.' He's never said it.”

“Fucking Drake,” Clarice muttered under her breath. “I don't know what to tell you, Pyro. I wish I did, but I don't.”

“It's alright, Blink. I don't expect you to have answers for me.” John watched as she glanced at her watch again. “Time to go?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Pyro, but work calls. Talk to you soon?” 

“Absolutely,” John said as Clarice opened up a portal and jumped through it.

He made his way to the nearest subway station and got on a train to the East Village. Once there, he made his way to the Xavier Foundation offices. He walked in the front door just in time to be nearly knocked over by Peter. “Yo, Quicksilver! Watch it!”

Peter came to a stop in front of him with a look of apology. “Sorry Pyro, just trying to finish the vacuuming.”

“Don't you need a vacuum for that?” John asked, looking at him skeptically.

“Just finished and put it away,” Peter said, wipe his forehead with his sleeve. “Man, that took forever.”

John just laughed and patted the kid on his shoulder. “Is the Professor alone in his office?”

“He's in there with Storm, but you can go on in,” Peter said before disappearing again.

John made his way over to the Professor's office and knocked as he opened the door, smiling when he saw the shock of white hair of his favorite weather-controlling mutant. “Storm! So lovely to see you.”

Storm stood up and walked over to him, giving him a big hug. “Pyro! I heard about your novel. I'm so excited for you.”

“Well good, because, I brought you an autographed copy,” John said, pulling it out of his bag and handing it to her. “I hope you like it.”

“I'm going to read it tonight!” Storm exclaimed, then laughed. “Though I don't suppose Logan will like that too much.”

Charles laughed and John's attention was brought to him. “Put on some sort of martial arts film, Storm. Logan will be occupied all night.”

Storm laughed. “Good point. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor. Thanks again, Pyro.”

“Anything for you, Storm,” John said as she walked out the door. “And I brought one for you as well, Professor.”

Charles smiled and accepted the book eagerly. “Thank you Pyro. I truly appreciate it. Remind me that I have to introduce you to Hank McCoy one of these days. You're going to be just as popular as he is. I can see it.”

“You have the gift of foresight all of the sudden?”

“No,” Charles laughed. “Just the gift of knowing a great novel when I read one. And that is a truly great novel.”

John smiled. “Thanks Professor.”

“So I suppose you're off to Scott and Jean's housewarming party?”

“On my way there now,” John said, slightly confused. “How did you know about that?”

Charles wheeled himself out from around his desk and looked at John seriously. “Be prepared for anything tonight, Pyro. You never know who may show up at this party. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the twins and get us home before Mystique shows up there with Nightcrawler. Please shut the door on your way out.”

Charles wheeled himself out of the room, while John stood there confused. Eventually what the Professor was trying to say without saying it came to him and John sat down in one of the armchairs.

Bobby was going to be at the party.

Fuck.

He sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking out of the office. He shut the door behind him and made his way back to the lobby, where Wanda was practicing one of her hexes. She glanced up to see him and instead of whatever she meant to have happen, she set the front desk on fire. 

Wanda yelped but John immediately took control of the fire and put it out, looking over the surface. He ran his hand along the line where the fire had been, and his fingers came away with soot, so he smiled at her. “Just get a rag and wipe it up, and it'll be our little secret,” John said.

Wanda looked at him in relief. “Thanks Pyro.”

“You're welcome, Scarlet Witch.”

Pyro walked out of the office and to the nearest subway station, getting on the train that would take him to Gravesend. He spent the whole ride there thinking about Bobby, and how Bobby was going to be at the party, and that must mean that Jean had invited him, because Jean would have no idea not to invite Bobby into John's presence. He debated bailing on the party, faking that he was ill, but he knew all that would happen is Marie and Remy coming to his apartment so Marie could make him chicken soup, so that was out. 

In the end, he decided that he was just going to walk up to Bobby, hold out his hand, and tell him it's been a long time since they'd seen one another. That would go along with the lying he'd done about being Bobby's personal assistant, and the lying he'd done about why he was no longer Bobby's personal assistant.

The rest of it? Well, that was up to Bobby.

John just hoped he wasn't bringing this Arclight woman with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby was talking to Darwin about Columbia when John finally showed up to the party. He was an hour late, but Darwin informed him that this was normal for John. He eventually made his way over to the two of them, greeting Darwin in a friendly manner. John then turned to Bobby, held out a hand, and greeted him in a reserved, yet warm fashion. Bobby smiled at him and shook his hand, greeting him back. As soon as their hands parted, John took off to the other side of the room, grabbing a beer and settling on the sofa next to the woman Bobby had learned was Marie.

_Bobby groaned as he was slammed up against the door to John's apartment, his lips brutally caught in a deep kiss. His hands slid underneath the faded t-shirt John was wearing, sliding over the expanse of his back, as John pushed him harder against the door, his hands working at the fly of Bobby's pants._

John stared at Bobby off and on, trying to make sure that he wasn't too obvious. Marie was sitting next to him, and every time he was staring just a little too long, she'd nudge him in the side, and John would turn his attention back to what Scott was saying about the place that he'd found to practice using his mutation. It was interesting, it really was, and John was probably going to have to look into the place, but Bobby kept drawing his attention away.

_Bobby finally broke the kiss to get some breath, and John's lips moved to his neck, sucking and nipping his way down to Bobby's collarbone. “Johnny,” he breathed out as his pants hit the floor. “Bed, Johnny.”_

_John pulled away from him and stalked off towards the bedroom, leaving Bobby to step out of his pants and run after him. He caught him right before John jumped onto the bed and they went crashing to the mattress together, and Bobby found himself laughing when John rolled on top of him and started grinding their hips together._

_“Something funny, Drake?”_

_“Just thinking about how much I've missed you,” Bobby responded, and John looked at him for a minute before kissing him hard._

Bobby kept an eye on John as he went from person to person, introducing himself, talking about his mutation, freezing a few people's beers because they'd gotten too warm. Jean smiled encouragingly every time they made eye contact, and soon, he felt like he actually belonged there. Mrs. Summers kept making sure he'd had plenty to eat, Alex and Darwin kept making sure he had plenty to drink, and even though they weren't talking, he was in John's presence. All in all, it was a good night so far.

_They scrambled around on the bed until the rest of their clothes had been discarded on the floor, and then Bobby pushed John onto his back, kissing down his torso until he was level with his cock. He took it into his hand, grinning at the noise that escaped John's lips, and licked a stripe along the underside of it. He slid further down and took one of John's balls in his mouth, licking and sucking while John moaned loudly above him._

_Bobby slowly moved his way back to John's cock, attaching his lips to the base and licking and sucking his way to the tip before swirling his tongue around to catch the leaking fluid. He looked up at John and found him watching with wild eyes, and then gave him a wicked grin as he wrapped his lips around John's cock and took it all the way to the base._

John was standing alone at the food table, and Bobby made his way over to him, standing close but not too close. They didn't say anything at first, and Bobby put a hand on the table, trying to steady himself. He wanted to grab John and kiss him and let him know how much he missed him and that he loved him, god how he loved him, and he should have told him, he so should have told him everything, and maybe then things wouldn't be like this.

Then John put his hand right next to Bobby's, letting his pinky finger drift over and link with Bobby's momentarily before moving it away. Bobby looked over at John, and John looked over at Bobby, and the look they shared was one that made shivers go through Bobby's body. John turned back to the food, and Bobby did too, breathing a little heavier than he had been before. 

They stayed silent until John had finished getting the food he wanted, and he kept his head looking down at his plate. “My place after the party?” he whispered.

Bobby nearly shouted his acquiescence, but instead just nodded. “Alright.”

John walked away from the table then, and Bobby closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before someone else walked up to the table – Remy, he remembered, John's best friend – and he smiled at him. Better make a good impression on him.

_John went to roll them over, but Bobby held him down with one hand while reaching for the lube with the other, and John's eyes rolled back in his head when he realized that Bobby was going to prepare himself. He swallowed hard as he watched a look of discomfort crossed Bobby's face at the first penetration, but it faded quickly and was replaced by the look of pleasure that John was familiar with. He watched, fascinated, as Bobby worked his fingers in and out of himself, telling that he'd added another finger by the little flinch Bobby made._

_When Bobby considered himself ready, he sat up and stopped John from rolling them over again. Instead he took the lube and slicked up John's cock, then positioned himself over it, and John's eyes widened._

_“Bobby.”_

_“Shhh.” Bobby slowly sank down, taking the head of John's cock into him. He paused there to get used to the stretch, then slowly made his way his way completely down. By the time he had John's cock fully inside him, John was practically dying with need._

_“Fuck, Bobby.”_

_Bobby just laughed. “That's the idea, Johnny.”_

_And then he started to move._

Bobby was one of the first to leave the party. He thanked Jean and Scott profusely for welcoming him into their home and their circle of friends, and Jean made it clear that he was welcome any time. Scott invited Bobby over for the guys' typical Sunday afternoon of beer and football, and Bobby smiled and said he'd be glad to be there. He left the house and started walking, unsure of where to head to go towards John's apartment. 

He jumped a few minutes into his walk when a hand slid onto his elbow, relaxing when he heard John's voice in his ear. “Go to the nearest station, get on train the train headed to Stillwell, get off at there, head down Bay 50, and you'll know where you are from there.”

And then John took off running in a completely different direction, and Bobby just did as he was told. He got on the train at the nearest station, got off where John told him to, walked down Bay 50, and eventually recognized John's apartment building two blocks further down the street.

He took a deep breath and stopped, leaning up against a lamppost. Was it smart to go to John's apartment? Probably not. But he missed him so much, and seeing him tonight had only made it worse, and the Professor was probably going to yell at him for this, but at least he'd be yelling at John too. Bobby took another deep breath and started walking again. 

This was going to be a mistake, but at least it would be a pleasureful mistake.

_They both dropped onto the bed after their climaxes, Bobby curled against John's chest. Their breathing was nothing more than gasps for air, but it was in sync, and Bobby felt closer to John in that moment than he ever had before._

_“So you finally met my friends,” John said in between gasps._

_“Yeah,” Bobby responded. “Is that alright?”_

_“Yeah, Iceman,” John said, pulling Bobby into a kiss. “That's alright.”_

_Bobby stayed silent for a few moments. “This was a mistake.”_

_“I know,” John murmured, kissing Bobby again. “I don't care though.”_

_“Me either, Johnny,” Bobby said, settling his head on John's shoulder._

_“Want to stay tonight?”_

_“Yeah,” Bobby said. “I'd like that.”_


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby was staring at the television in John's new apartment when John came walking back into the room, hair wet from his shower. “Hey, Drake, shower's yours.”

“Thanks,” Bobby said absently, his concentration stuck on the television and the story on the late morning news.

_Jean-Paul Beaubier, the noted mutant child molester known as Northstar, was pronounced dead at the Devens Federal Medical Center near Boston yesterday after a battle with an undisclosed illness. Beaubier was arrested in 1999 after four male students at a high school in Boston suburb West Roxbury came forward with claims he sexually molested them. Beaubier was found guilty in late 2000 and sentenced to life in prison. He was 58._

“Yo, Drake,” John said, waving a hand in front of Bobby's face. “You alright?”

“He molested me,” Bobby murmured, turning to look at John when his hand stopped right in front of his face. “I've only ever told Kitty that before.”

John stared at him for a minute before pulling Bobby close to him. “Oh God, Bobby.”

“It's okay. I mean, it isn't, but...Kitty said I should tell you. She said you'd understand. I just...I don't like talking about it.”

John buried his face in Bobby's neck and inhaled, the stale scent of sex permeating his senses. John pressed several kisses to his neck before pulling back and looking Bobby in the eyes. “I'm glad you told me. Things make a lot more sense now.”

“Do they?” Bobby asked warily, letting his hands tangle in John's hair. “Johnny, I know we shouldn't keep doing this. I know that every moment we've spent together since the party has been a bad idea, but I just...you're the first person that's made me not feel dirty about wanting this since him.”

“Shh,” John soothed, pulling Bobby into a kiss. “You're the first one that's made me not feel dirty too.”

Bobby pulled back and looked at him, seeing something echo in John's eyes that suspected was in his own. “You were...”

“Foster dad number four,” John said bitterly. “I refuse to even speak his name. Lasted for years before I could finally get away. It's why I started going to therapy with the Professor. I needed to fucking deal with it so I could get past it and be a good man for someone someday. And ever since we met, I've hoped that someone would be you.”

Bobby pulled John into another kiss, this one longer and deeper. “Oh Johnny. I should have told you ages ago.”

“But I understand why you didn't,” John mumbled against his lips. “It took me a long time before I went to see the Professor. Almost ten years.”

“It's been sixteen for me,” Bobby said, kissing John again. “I keep thinking he's waiting for me to bring it up, but I never do.”

“If you've so much as thought about it in front of him, he is, trust me,” John said. “And you should. He can help you, Bobby. He can really help you if you let him.”

Bobby just nodded, burying his face in John's shirt. “I thought I was going to lose you if I told you.”

“Never,” John said, running his hands down Bobby's back. “I don't know if you've noticed, Drake, but there's sort of no scenario here where I don't take you back. As far as I'm concerned, I already have. I mean, we have been fucking again for almost three months.”

“I've been getting yelled at about that for three months too,” Bobby said, sliding up to capture John's lips in another kiss. “I just can't keep my hands off of you. I can't believe we went so long without each other.”

John kissed him back for several minutes before forcing himself away. “You have a meeting with Jean.”

“My meeting can be rescheduled,” Bobby said, slowly inching John's shirt upwards.

“I have a meeting with Jubilee,” John mumbled, shuddering when Bobby ran his hands along his sides. 

“Your meeting can be rescheduled,” Bobby said, capturing John's lips again. “Please Johnny.”

John stared at him for a moment before grabbing Bobby by the hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. “God, we're worse than we were when we first started fucking.”

Bobby laughed. “No, we're better. Now get those clothes off.”

John pushed Bobby onto the bed and had just whipped his t-shirt off when there was a buzz from downstairs. 

“Johnny! Let me up! I was on my way to Jubes' office and she said I should swing by and get you so you would be on time!”

John sighed heavily and grabbed his shirt off the floor, giving Bobby an apologetic look. “Tonight?”

“Society party,” Bobby mumbled. “After?”

“Sounds good to me,” John said, putting his shirt back on. “Stay here until we leave.”

Bobby nodded and John walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He went to the door and buzzed Marie in, and was standing next to his refrigerator drinking vodka from the bottle in his freezer when Marie let herself in to the apartment.

“Only you would be drinkin' vodka at nine a.m.,” Marie said, shaking her head. “Are you ready to go? You're already late.”

“I am not already late,” John said seriously, putting the vodka away and grabbing Marie by the hand. “But I will be if we don't leave now.”

John tried to pull Marie towards the door, but she refused to move. “Johnny boy.”

“Marie.” John tugged on her hand again. “Come on.”

Marie didn't answer, and then John heard it. 

The radio was playing in his room. The radio had not been playing in his room a minute ago.

Marie turned around to look at him and John ducked his head down. “Marie, I'm late.”

“You're always late,” she said. “You're screwin' him again?”

“Marie.”

“I'm serious, Johnny. I've noticed you two being awful friendly and like, but I didn't think it'd gone this far.”

John let her hand drop and walked around her towards the bedroom door, opening it and peering at Bobby inside. “Did you miss the whole 'wait till we're gone' thing?”

Bobby gave him a confused look. “I thought you were.”

John just rolled his eyes, walked into the room, and grabbed Bobby by the hand. “Come along, Drake. Come say hi to Marie.”

Bobby's eyes widened as John pulled him off the bed and out of the room, smiling nervously at Marie when they got to the kitchen. “Hi Marie.”

“Hi Bobby,” Marie said, looking between the two of them. “I don't know what to say, Johnny boy. I really don't. How long's this been goin' on?”

“I don't have to answer that,” John said, then Marie fixed a glare on him. “Um, almost three months?”

Marie just shook her head. “Johnny boy...I thought you were smarter than this.”

“I love him,” John said plainly, and Bobby was amazed by how honest it sounded. “I just love him, Marie. I can't change that, no more than you could change the fact that you love Remy.”

Marie sighed and turned her gaze on Bobby. “And what about you, hm? What's your excuse?”

Bobby glanced nervously over at John before swallowing hard. “I love him like I've never loved anyone else.”

He felt John freeze next to him, and Bobby squeezed his hand, hopefully reassuring him. Marie studied the two of them for a moment before turning around and heading towards the door. “I'll tell Jubes that you can't make the meeting because you got laid last night and he's still here. I will leave out the fact that it's him, however. But you two need to figure this the fuck out, because I ain't doin' much more lyin' about how well the two of you know each other!”

They both stood there and watched as she walked out of the apartment, and then they stood there and stared at the closed door. Eventually, John swallowed hard and spoke. “You love me?”

“That's not how I wanted to tell you,” Bobby said softly. “But yes. I love you. I've been in love with you for years. I was just too scared to say it because I thought I was going to lose you.”

John turned and looked at him. “You know, maybe we should start having joint therapy with the Professor, because we really suck at this relationship thing.”

“Not a bad idea,” Bobby said, pulling John closer and wrapping his arms around him. “So, um, you don't have a meeting anymore.”

“Apparently not,” John said, kissing Bobby thoroughly. “Call Yuriko and cancel your meetings for the day then meet me in bed. And we've got to have a story for our friends by the end of the day.”

Bobby grinned at the mention of their friends. _Their_ friends. “I'll be there in a minute.”

“You better hurry,” John said as he walked away. “I might fall back asleep.”

Bobby just laughed. “That's okay. I like waking you up.”


	9. Chapter 9

Charles was silent for the entire elevator ride up to their floor, and Erik could tell he was brooding on something. He sighed as Charles exited the elevator, following along behind until they reached their door. As soon as it was open, Charles was heading towards the bedroom, and while that was exactly where Erik wanted this wonderful, twins-free night to end, he had a feeling it wasn't going to end the way he'd been hoping.

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong?” Erik asked, walking into the room to find Charles setting up the chess board.

“Nothing's wrong.”

“That's total bullshit,” Erik said, sitting down on the edge of their bed. “Chess, Charles?”

“We always play chess.” Charles's voice even sounded hollow, and Erik was ready to kill whoever or whatever had ruined his wonderful, twins-free night.

“We never play chess when the twins are gone,” Erik pointed out. “Now tell me what's wrong.”

Charles sucked in a deep breath but stayed silent, and Erik laid back on the bed in frustration. “Are you angry with me?”

“No!” There was a hint of surprise to Charles's voice, and Erik just shook his head.

“You cannot be surprised I'm asking that,” Erik murmured. “You're barely talking to me. You've barely said ten sentences to me since I reminded you this was a wonderful, twins-free night tonight.”

Charles leaned back in his wheelchair and sighed. “It's not you, Erik. It's me.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I can't have sex with you tonight.”

Erik immediately sat up straight. “Are you feeling alright? Do we need to call the doctor? Do we need to go to the emergency room?”

“No, no, no. I feel perfectly fine, thank you.”

“Then why are we not taking advantage of tonight to have some absolutely glorious sex?”

Charles glanced over at Erik and sighed when he saw his husband's expectant face. “You remember the Beaubier story don't you?”

“I think that is a story I am unlikely to forget,” Erik said seriously. “It was the last case I ever worked at the local level before I stepped up to the FBI. Why are we talking about this? He died a month ago.”

“You didn't hear from all of the victims.”

A frown crossed Erik's face and he stood up, walking over to the sitting area where Charles was. “What do you mean? We spoke with every student that had Beaubier as a teacher.”

“I know,” Charles said softly. “One of them lied to you.”

Erik sat down in the chair across the chess board. “How do you know that?”

Charles took a deep breath. “Because I was told so today.”

Erik stared at him for a few moments. “What?”

“I can't tell you.”

“Then you never should have brought this up,” Erik pointed out. “Talk. Now.”

Charles ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “This morning I had a detailed conversation about Beaubier with one of his former students, who told me rather explicitly what it was Beaubier used to enjoy doing to him right after his fourth period gym class his freshman and sophomore years of high school until the four students who came forward came forward.”

Erik's mind quickly ran though the schedule that he knew Charles had had that morning. “Iceman?”

“You know I can't tell you.”

“Charles.” Erik's voice was firm. “You made me a promise once. Do I have to remind you of what it was?”

“No,” Charles said softly. “I know I promised that I would tell you should I ever come across a detail of a case you worked on, but Erik, like you said, Beaubier is dead. Telling you won't change anything.”

“It'll change the fact that I'm going to forever think about the fact that I obviously conducted a flawed investigation,” Erik said, his voice still firm. “Tell me, Charles.”

“Erik.”

“A promise, Charles. You made me a promise. You know what I'm like about promises.”

Charles sat there for a minute before nodding slightly. “Yes, it was Iceman. But you are never to tell anyone that I told you that. He had a hard enough time telling me, and then it was like a dam broke and all the details came flowing out. And that's all in my head right now, Erik, and I'm sorry, but I can't have sex with you with all these details of intense sexual abuse floating around in my head. I could block it, but it would take a considerable amount of effort tonight, and you would basically be making love to a slightly alive, human feeling doll because I would have to make myself so closed off to the experience. And that would not be enjoyable to either of us. There will be other wonderful, twins-free nights.”

Erik leaned forward until his head was in his hands and he rubbed them over his face. “Why didn't he tell us during the investigation?”

“Beaubier knew he was a mutant. He was afraid that Beaubier would reveal that if he were to come forward with his story. It also came at moment where he was just coming to terms with his sexuality, and he felt that if he started to show an interest in boys then, someone would realize that he'd been abused. So he hid that he was a mutant and he hid that he was gay from everyone except Miss Pryde for sixteen years. Well, everyone but Pyro. He told Pyro about the abuse a month ago when Beaubier died. Not in detail, but just that it had happened. He already knew about the sexuality, of course.”

Erik stayed in the same position for awhile, and Charles eventually wheeled himself closer, reaching out to touch him. “Erik, this is not your fault.”

“I didn't get any justice for Iceman.”

“Yes, you did. Your work got Beaubier put away for the rest of his life,” Charles stressed. “Quite honestly, from all of my conversations with Iceman over the last nine months, he made a smart decision not to inform the police about the abuse. He's been scared of himself since his powers manifested when he was eleven. To have himself that exposed, about both his mutanity and his sexual preferences, would have been psychologically devastating for him. He would have been cast out by his family, his reputation at his school would have been destroyed, and he would have publicly been marked as one of the victims. He couldn't psychologically support that burden at sixteen years old.”

“You know as well as I do that minors' names are not made public in cases like that.”

“And you know as well as I do that everyone in West Roxbury could name those four boys to this day,” Charles said firmly. “He did what was best for himself. He's only now realizing that he has the strength to work through this and move past it.”

Erik shifted so he was looking at Charles. “Be honest with me. If I hadn't pressed the issue tonight, would you have told me?”

“Eventually, yes,” Charles said honestly.

“I understand, by the way,” Erik murmured. “I understand why you can't have sex with me tonight. I'll understand if you can't even share a bed with me tonight.”

“Then neither of us will get any sleep,” Charles said, caressing the side of Erik's face. “It's going to be a horrible night of memories, Erik. I'd rather have you there, holding me through the nightmares, than sleeping in Peter's room.”

Erik nodded and leaned forward, kissing Charles deeply. “Your stepfather is lucky that he's a dead man, because I would have killed him myself after you told me about that.”

“And that just makes me love you all the more,” Charles mumbled against Erik's lips. “Now, chess?”

Erik pulled back and looked at the chess board in front of him, sighing. “Wonderful, twins-free night, and we're going to play chess. When did we get this old?”

Charles laughed as he made his way to his side of the board. “Oh darling, it's been sneaking up on us for some time. Scotch?”

Erik just smiled at him. “Of course.”


	10. Chapter 10

There was a little girl with green hair standing outside of the Xavier office as John and Remy approached, and John stopped talking as he realized she wasn't going inside. She was a small child, not more than seven or eight he thought, and there were no adults in sight. 

“Something's not right,” he murmured, and Remy looked up.

“Who's the girl?”

“I don't know,” John said as they walked closer. “But I think she's scared to go inside.”

“She's not the only one.”

John reached over and smacked Remy's shoulder. “You are twenty-eight-years-old, man, and you're scared to go into an office and talk with a man who can probably get you a job. That's pathetic.”

“You know I don't trust these people,” Remy said, reaching up to rub at his shoulder. “But you're right, it's pathetic. So is all my lyin' to Marie, which is why I agreed to this.”

John stopped walking about ten feet from the little girl and turned to Remy. “Like I was going to let you continue thieving. And you are so fucking lucky that you haven't gotten caught, and I don't care how damn professional you are at it. You promised your father you'd never do that again when you came to New York, and yet here you are.”

“We had to pay the bills somehow,” Remy murmured. “But you're right. I have to stop. So I'm here to talk to Magneto about goin' back to school and gettin' a job. I'm here to be responsible for once in my sorry life.”

“I said nothing about you being irresponsible,” John said.

“Pops did when I told him about what I was doin',” Remy said, taking a deep breath. “I go inside, you deal with the kid? Okay, great!”

John sighed and shook his head as Remy quickly walked towards the door and went into the office. He took some tentative steps towards the little girl, smiling at her when she looked over at him. “Hi there.”

“Hello,” the girl said nicely, smiling at him. “How are you today?”

“I'm good,” John said, getting close enough to her to crouch down next to her. “What about you?”

The girl's eyes flashed towards the office as her smile faded. “I don't think I'm wanted in there.”

“Why wouldn't you be wanted in there?” John asked softly. “All mutants are welcome in there.”

The girl nodded. “I know. I read the sign on the door. I still don't think I'm wanted in there.”

“Would it make you feel better if we went in there together?” John asked, and the girl's eyes flicked up to his.

“You're a mutant?”

“Yes,” John said, reaching for his Zippo and flicking it on, then transferring the flame to his opposite hand. “My name's Pyro.”

The girl smiled and held out her hand, and John's Zippo suddenly floated into her hand. “I'm just learning what it is I can do,” she said. “But I seem to be able to move metal around.”

John smiled at her as the Zippo floated back to him. “You know, there's a man in there who can manipulate metal.”

“I know,” she said. “That's why I'm here. I have a letter for him and everything.”

John watched as she dropped her backpack to the ground and unzipped it, reaching inside and pulling out an envelope that John could see had _Erik_ written across the front in careful script. “Well, should we go inside and give him the letter?”

“Not yet,” the girl said. “I'm still not ready.”

John nodded and moved from being crouched down to sitting on the sidewalk next to the girl. “Then we'll wait out here until you're ready.”

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked.

“Not today,” John said. “Just came to make sure my friend Gambit actually came to his. He's not very fond of this place.”

“Why not? It's supposed to be a good place for mutants.”

“It is, he's just scared,” John said, looking over at her as she sat down next to him. “If it's supposed to be a good place for mutants, why are you scared of going inside?”

“It's complicated,” the girl sighed dramatically, and it almost John laugh. “I'm not supposed to tell anybody but Erik though.”

“Is that what your parents said?”

“My mom,” the girl said. “She's the one that left me here. She wouldn't let me take Mr. Snuggles, which makes me very sad. I'm going to miss Mr. Snuggles.”

“Who is Mr. Snuggles and why are you going to miss him?”

“Mr. Snuggles is my bunny,” the girl said. “Mom said I couldn't take a live animal with me, so Mr. Snuggles had to stay behind. And I'm going to miss him because I'm not allowed to come back home.”

John looked over at her in alarm. “Your mother left you here? And she's not coming back to get you?”

“That's right,” the girl said sadly. “Mom doesn't like that I'm a mutant. She hates mutants. It's why she kicked my father out, and now it's why she's kicked me out too.”

“Oh honey,” John said, gently putting an arm around her and hugging her to him. “I'm so sorry to hear that.”

“She thought my hair was turning green because of the chlorine in the pool,” the girl said. “Then my teacher told her I was manipulating paper clips instead of paying attention in class, and now I'm here.”

John felt his heart ache for this little girl, knowing exactly what it felt like to be kicked out of a house because of being a mutant. “I think that's all the more reason to go inside and give Magneto that letter.”

“Magneto?” the little girl asked. “Is that Erik?”

“Yes,” John said. “That's Erik. They deal with mutant names inside that office. Like, my name is John, but in there, I'm Pyro.”

“Oh,” the little girl said, smiling. “I don't have a mutant name yet. There was a mutant kid in my class and he told me that once you fully come into your powers that your mutant name will come to you, so I don't think I've fully manifested yet.”

“Well, I look forward to hearing what your mutant name will be once you think of it,” John said, nodding in the direction of the door. “You want to go inside yet?”

The little girl stared at the door for a few moments before turning back to John. “Will you hold my hand, Pyro?”

“Absolutely,” John said, standing up and watching as she did the same. “Deep breath?”

The little girl took a deep breath and then reached out her hand, and John took it in his. “Okay, I'm ready.”

John smiled at her and they walked the short distance to the door, John opening it then walking inside. No one was in the reception area – the twins were back in school, and it was mid-morning, so he wasn't surprised – and so he turned to her and pointed at some chairs. “How about we go sit over there until someone comes to talk to us?”

The little girl nodded and they walked over to the chairs, sitting down with her hand still holding onto his firmly. A few minutes later, Storm came wandering out into the lobby, smiling when she saw John sitting there.

“Pyro! I finished your book and it is amazing!”

John grinned. “Thanks Storm.”

“Tell me a sequel is coming,” Storm said.

“There is,” John said, and the little girl tugged on his hand. “What honey?”

“You wrote a book?”

“Yes,” John said. “That's what I do. I'm an author.”

“That's really cool,” she said as Storm came over to them.

“Pyro, you going to introduce your young friend?”

“I'm afraid I don't know her name,” John said. “We just met outside the office. She was scared to come in, so we did it together. She's got a letter for Magneto.”

Storm crouched down before the chair the little girl was sitting in. “Hi there, sweetheart, I'm Storm. What's your name?”

Before she could answer, the sound of files hitting the ground came from behind Storm, and they all turned to see Erik standing there, staring at the little girl in confusion. “Lorna?”

“Hello,” Lorna said, letting go of John's hand and standing up, walking over to Erik and handing him the letter. “This is from Mom.”

Erik stared at the letter for a moment before crouching down and tucking some hair behind Lorna's ear. “You look a lot different than you did the last time I saw you.”

“I don't remember that,” Lorna said. “But Mom said you'd be able to recognize me.”

“You're my daughter, Lorna,” Erik said, and John and Storm's eyes widened. “Of course I'd recognize you.”

“Mom said you have to read the letter immediately,” Lorna said. “It's very important.”

“Of course,” Erik said, standing up and reaching for her hand. “Pyro? You want to come back to my office? Gambit's in there filling out applications. Storm, would you mind cleaning up these files for me? Thanks.”

“Sure,” John said, standing up and following Erik and Lorna down the hallway. “You never mentioned that he was your father, honey.”

“Mom said not to tell anybody,” Lorna said, looking back at John. “I think she's still embarrassed by him.”

“That would not surprise me,” Erik said, leading them into his office. “Lorna, how about you sit on the sofa over there while I read this letter?”

“Okay,” Lorna said, walking over to the sofa. “Pyro, sit next to me?”

“Alright,” John said, looking over at Remy. “Getting any help, man?”

“Well, so far I've applied to go back to school at the same community college as Marie's goin' to, and now I'm applyin' to work for some mutant-friendly computer tech place as an IT guy. So basically, I'm signin' my life away to the life I don't want,” Remy said, sighing heavily. “But I want Marie more, so I suppose I can live with a job that sucks.”

“You used to love the computer stuff,” John pointed out. “Besides, you're still the one everyone calls upon when any of us have any sort of tech question, and you can solve our problems in a matter of minutes. You may hate it, but you're damn good at it.”

“I know, I know, I just...I don't want to spend the rest of my life fixin' people's computers,” Remy sighed. “I like fixin' cars more.”

“Fixing computers will pay you a hell of a lot more money than fixing cars ever did,” John pointed out. “And then you can buy Marie that ring, and have the wedding that you want, and move on with your life with her.”

“And pay you the five hundred bucks I owe you,” Remy pointed out. “Don't think I've forgotten about that.”

“Remy, man, I've told you that you don't have to pay me that.”

“I pay off my debts,” Remy said seriously. “I made that bet, I lost that bet, and now I'm going to pay off that bet.”

John went to answer when suddenly all of the metal in the office started to vibrate. “Uh, Magneto?”

“Lorna, cover your ears,” Erik said calmly, watching as she did so. “My ex-girlfriend is a motherfucking mutant-hating bitch!”

John and Remy looked at each other and then at Lorna before turning their eyes back at Erik. They had no idea what to do, and they were relieved when they heard the soft whirring of Charles's wheelchair come into the room. 

“Erik, all the metal in the building is vibrating,” Charles said firmly. “Calm down.”

Erik looked up from the letter to meet Charles's gaze, and suddenly everything stopped vibrating. “Charles, she left her on the sidewalk with a letter giving me full custody of her because she manifested.”

Charles looked over at the sofa where Lorna still sat with her hands over her ears. “Is that Lorna?”

“Yes,” Erik said, swallowing hard. “That is Lorna.”

Charles wheeled himself over to the sofa and gently reached out, taking her hands away from her ears. “Hello Lorna. I'm Charles.”

“I've heard of you,” Lorna said. “Mom didn't have nice things to say about you.”

“That doesn't surprise me,” Charles said, smiling at her. “But I promise you, I'm a nice guy.”

Lorna looked over at John. “Do you like Charles?”

“The Professor? Absolutely. He's a great guy. Loves your father a lot.”

Lorna smiled at him before turning back to Charles. “Okay.”

Charles laughed and looked over at John. “I see you've made a friend.”

“She was just standing there on the sidewalk. I couldn't just let her stay there,” John said, shrugging.

“You're good with children,” Charles said, smiling. “Something to keep in mind for the future.”

John just rolled his eyes. “I don't think that's ever happening.”

“Never say never,” Charles murmured, holding out his hand to Lorna. “I have some cookies in my office, Lorna. Would you like to come with me to get one? I'll give you a ride.”

Lorna looked over at Erik, and he just nodded. “You can go with him, Lorna. That's fine.”

“Okay,” Lorna said, scrambling off the sofa and into Charles's lap. 

Charles gave them all a smile before he left the office with Lorna, and Erik sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. “God, I haven't seen her since she was two-years-old. Her mother moved to Miami with her. To have brought her all the way here to me, just because she manifested, god, what did I ever see in that woman?”

John and Remy both just sat there, and Erik took a deep breath. “Sorry. Gambit's job search. Let's get back to that.”

“You sure, Magneto?” John asked. “Because we could totally come back another time.”

“No, I'm sure,” Erik said, opening up a drawer and pulling out a folder. “You know, Gambit, we could use some help around here. I'm sure you've noticed there's no receptionist, and the computer systems keep going down, and then we can't do any work until Peter can come here and fix it, and well, I'd be willing to pay you handsomely if you'd take care of all that for us. Charles has been after me to hire someone for it forever.”

Remy looked unsure, so John decided he better ask the questions. “How much is handsomely? And what exactly would he have to do?”

“A hundred dollars an hour,” Erik said. “And he'd have to keep the computer systems running, make repairs as needed, probably help Charles make spreadsheets because he's hopeless at that, make sure Storm's email stays up, and sit at the desk up front and check people in as they show up for appointments. We've got a computer program for that, but we've never been able to make it work right.”

Remy's eyes had widened at the hundred dollars an hour part, and John turned his attention to him. “What do you think, man? You'll have that ring for Marie in no time.”

Remy looked down at the applications in his hands, then at John, before finally looking at Erik. “You'd trust me to do all that?”

“Gambit, just looking at your community college credits tells me you would be excellent at what I'd need you to do. You wouldn't even need to finish your degree unless you wanted to.”

Remy turned to look at John, and John just shrugged. “You know what I'd say, man.”

Remy took a deep breath before setting the unfinished applications down on Erik's desk. “Alright, I'll do it.”

Erik smiled at him. “Excellent. You can start tomorrow. Be here at nine am. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a long talk with Charles and Lorna.”

“Of course,” Remy said, standing up. “Johnny and I were just leavin'.”

“Yeah,” John said, standing up too. “And tell Lorna I'll see her around.”

Erik smiled. “I think she'll like that. Now don't get up to too much trouble today, boys.”

John and Remy just laughed as they walked out of Erik's office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter for at least a week or so. real life intervenes.

“Mr. Drake, Ms. Sontag is here to see you. Again.”

Bobby sighed at Yuriko's voice through the intercom before pressing the button to respond. “Send her in.”

The door opened moments later and Philippa walked in, her hands full of shopping bags. Bobby could tell by the names on the side that she'd been shopping on Madison Avenue, which meant he was going to have another massive credit card bill this month. “Arclight, how can I help you?”

“Iceman,” Philippa said, sitting down on the sofa and putting the bags on the ground. “Come and join me.”

“I'm in the middle of something, Philippa, so get to the point and then get out,” Bobby snapped.

Philippa just clicked her tongue at him. “So tense whenever I'm around. I really don't understand why.”

“And how much did you drain out of my bank account today?”

“Oh these?” Philippa laughed. “These are all for you, my dear.”

Bobby sighed and shoved his chair back, walking over to the sofa and sitting down next to her. “What do you mean they're all for me?”

“Don't think I didn't notice how pathetic and boring your wardrobe is,” Philippa said. “I understand you have to wear suits for work, but you can at least work a little bit of color into them. And then, you need to look sexy for the boyfriend, so I got you some casual clothes too.”

Bobby sighed again. “Philippa.”

“Arclight.”

Bobby almost rolled his eyes. “Arclight. You really didn't have to do that. I'm perfectly happy in the clothes that I currently have.”

“Yes, but I'm not happy with you in the clothes that you currently have, so I'm trying to update your style,” Philippa said, reaching for a bag. “I thought about you, Iceman, and I decided that blues were your shade, so I've got you a variety of blue shirts, ranging from ice blue to navy blue, and ties that go along with them appropriately.”

Bobby reached up and ran his hands over his face. “Blue is fine.”

“It was going to be fine whether you liked it or not,” Philippa said, searching through the bags until she found the one she was looking for. “And this, this is part of your new casual wardrobe.”

She pulled a shirt out of the bag and Bobby could immediately tell it was at least two sizes too small for him. The shirt was an azure shade of blue, and it had an asymmetrical neckline, and Bobby was about to open his mouth and tell her that he hated it when he realized he didn't. John would like that neckline a lot, because it gave him access to more of his skin without having to take the shirt off. “Hm. That's not bad.”

“Please, the boyfriend will love you in that and you know it,” Philippa said, putting it back in the bag. “There's also jeans that look like they're from this decade, and casual trousers for the times you have to be a bit dressier than jeans. Shirts, sweaters, ties, button downs, and there's five suits for you on order that you'll have to go in for a fitting on. And don't say no, because you need to dress better, Iceman.”

“Mr. Drake?” came Yuriko's voice over the intercom. “A Mr. John Allerdyce is here to see you.”

Bobby scrambled off of the sofa and went to his desk, pressing the button. “Send him in, please.”

“Who is this guy?” Philippa asked, but then the door opened and John walked into the office. 

Bobby watched as John's gaze slid from him to Philippa and back to him, and he was about to say something when Philippa stood up and walked over to him. 

“Hello gorgeous. I'm Arclight, Bobby's girlfriend, and you are?”

John stared at her for a moment before looking at Bobby with hurt in his eyes. Bobby immediately stalked over to them and pulled Philippa away from him. “She is not my girlfriend.”

“Oh Iceman, darling, you paid for my penthouse, you pay for my shopping, and you pay all my bills. If that doesn't make me your girlfriend, I don't know what does.”

John stared at Bobby for a moment, and Bobby took a deep breath before making a decision. A _big_ one. “Philippa, this is John. My _boyfriend_.”

A grin spread across John's face as Bobby's arm slid around his waist, and they both looked at Philippa, who was staring at Bobby in shock. “Holy shit,” she finally said. “You actually acknowledged the boyfriend. Well done, Iceman.”

“Philippa, if you would be so kind as to leave now?” Bobby asked, and Philippa shook her head no.

“It's Arclight, and don't you ever call me anything else,” Philippa said. “You're a cutie, John. Bobby, you've got good taste. And he dresses better than you.”

John looked down at his leather jacket, vintage Beatles t-shirt, and ripped jeans and started to laugh. “I don't know about that.”

“I do. Just take a look at him,” Philippa said, shaking her head. “Such a boring palette. Don't worry, I've bought Iceman some new clothes in shades of blue. Then he'll not only look much better, but he'll look like his mutation too.”

John turned to Bobby and pulled him closer. “I think you look good in anything, for the record.”

Bobby just smiled at him. “If you don't leave right now, Arclight, I'm calling you Philippa for the rest of your life and cutting off my financial support.”

Bobby and John were startled by a flash going off, and then Philippa gave them both a wicked grin. “Cut me off, and that goes viral. Good day, gentlemen.”

Philippa picked up her purse and walked out of the office, and Bobby rested his head on John's shoulder. “That would be horrible.”

“You're paying her the way you used to pay me,” John said. “Why are you doing that?”

Bobby straightened up and kissed John softly. “Not like how I used to pay you. I'm paying her because of extortion.”

“So go to the police.”

“I go to the police, and that photo she just took goes viral. She's serious about that.”

John sighed heavily. “And the world knowing about us would be such a bad thing?”

“We've had this discussion, Johnny,” Bobby said, breaking away and walking towards his desk. “I'm not ready for that.”

“It's been five months since we got back together and we still haven't told our friends,” John said. “Marie is ready to kill both of us.”

“Well, Marie's just going to have to understand,” Bobby said. “It's a big enough deal that I just told Philippa.”

“Who is she anyway?” John asked, walking over to Bobby's desk and sitting down in front of it.

“She was my first real girlfriend,” Bobby said as he closed the lid of his laptop. “Freshman and part of sophomore year. She was the richest girl in school, and for some reason she took a liking to me. She can tell when someone is a mutant, though, and so she always knew I was even though I denied it. She also apparently figured out that I prefer the company of men to women, because she's been talking to me about a boyfriend ever since she reappeared in my life. She went to Monte Carlo after graduation. She's back now because her trust fund ran out. And at the rate she's spending my money, I understand why.”

“She said you bought her a penthouse apartment,” John said.

“On Park Avenue,” Bobby murmured. “Cost me millions.”

“Why are you doing this?” John asked. “You could so easily not be doing this.”

Bobby ran his hands through his hair. “I don't expect you to understand. You've been out for years. Your friends don't bat an eyelash at the fact that you prefer men. The people in my social circle though? They would be shocked and I don't know what else.”

“First off, I thought my friends were your social circle now,” John started. “Secondly, I believe I'm supposed to be accompanying you to the Manhattan Mutant Youth Center's charity ball next Thursday, an event that I had to get a tuxedo for. We're going to get questions on why I was at that with you, and you know it. Thirdly, I told you that if we got back together, I wasn't going to hide. It's been five months and we're still hiding.”

“I know, I know,” Bobby leaned forward and rested his forehead on his laptop. “I don't know what to do, Johnny.”

“You told me you were ready to be yourself,” John said softly. “Is this lying bastard who you really are? Because I don't believe it is.”

Bobby took three deep breaths before looking up at John. “No, it's not. I've just been lying for so long that I'm finding it hard to tell the truth. Can you at least understand that?”

John nodded. “I can, but I'm not going to go along with the lying anymore. If you don't want to let our friends know the whole story, and you want to make it look like you and I have just started hooking up, I don't have a problem with that. Marie will be the only one who knows the truth, and I'll make her understand. But Bobby, I'm not lying anymore. You're my boyfriend.”

Bobby stared at John for a moment before standing up. “Come on.”

“What?”

“Come on,” Bobby said, walking over to his coat rack and taking his coat off of it. “Let's go get coffee.”

“You're at work, Bobby,” John said. “I was just here to talk for a few.”

“I know,” Bobby said. “I'm the boss. I can leave and get coffee if I want to. Now come on.”

John stood up and walked over to him. “Alright, Bobby. Whatever you want.”

Bobby opened the door to the office and walked out. “Yuriko, I'm going for coffee. I'll be back.”

“But Mr. Drake...”

“It can wait, Yuriko!” Bobby kept walking so John did too. 

Once they were in the elevator, Bobby took another three deep breaths. “Coffee. We're going to get coffee. This is good. We've never done this before.”

“You sound like you're still trying to talk yourself into it,” John pointed out.

Bobby was silent for the rest of the elevator ride, and then he was walking out of the elevator and out of the building, John following along. “Alright, where's the closest coffee shop?”

“Three blocks to the right,” John said.

“Then that's where we're going,” Bobby said before taking another deep breath.

“Are you sure about this?”

Bobby reached out and took John's hand into his, lacing their fingers together before smiling at him. “Yes, I'm sure about this. Lead on, Mr. Allerdyce.”

John grinned and started walking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for taking so long to update this. i have been majorly, majorly ill since like the end of november (well, since before that but it got worse then) and i have just been unable to write because of it. i am fully committed to finishing this story, and moving on to the next story in this universe, but it might be a little slower than the pace i was writing at before, which was pretty close to a chapter a day. so, after such a long break, for which i am extremely sorry, i hope you like the new chapter.

Bobby looked through all the newspapers that Yuriko had put on his desk. The tabloids were having a field day with the pictures that had been taken of him and John on their coffee date the day before, but even a few of the serious newspapers were getting into it as well. Bobby never thought there would be a day when he'd see a picture of him and John together on the front page of the _Wall Street Journal_ , but he figured there was a first time for everything.

“Mr. Drake,” came Yuriko's voice. “Miss Pryde is here to see you.”

“Send her in,” Bobby responded, standing up as the door opened and Kitty came strolling in. “Hello darling.”

“Bobby Drake, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there's pictures of you and Johnny all over the newsstand I just passed.” Kitty tossed her purse onto the sofa and then wrapped Bobby up in a big hug. “I'm so happy for you, Bobby. Really, I am.”

“Thanks, Kitty,” Bobby said as she pulled away. “I'm still adjusting to it.”

“Of course you are,” Kitty said, smiling at him. “It's a big step.”

“I had the press office respond to all inquiries by saying I don't comment on my private life.”

“That's alright,” Kitty said, reaching out to rub her hand up and down his arm. “Where did this tie come from? I don't recognize it, and I know you didn't buy it, because you don't shop. I shop for you.”

Bobby sighed heavily and walked over to the sofa, collapsing down on it. “Philippa.”

“Oh Bobby,” Kitty said, sitting down next to him and tucking her legs under her. “Why?”

“She came and threatened me about telling the world about my other secret,” Bobby said. “I don't even want to tell you how much of my money she's spent.”

“Bobby,” Kitty admonished lightly. “You should have her locked up for extortion.”

“It's not that easy, Kitty.”

“It really is,” Kitty said. “Remember Siryn?”

“Theresa? Of course. Why?”

“Because she's now doing time in a Florida prison for trying to extort me.”

Bobby was shocked. “Theresa?”

“As you know, every mutant at our school already knew that you were a mutant.”

“I disagree with that,” Bobby interrupted.

Kitty just gave him a look. “Bobby, they did. Anyway, Siryn wanted millions of dollars to keep your secret from the world. I had her come back for a meeting on terms, and had Clarice tape the whole thing. Then we turned it over to the police.”

“Kitty, th—” Bobby started, but Kitty cut him off.

“We only referred to it as your secret,” Kitty said. “Clarice knew what it was, of course, but no one in the court case knew. The prosecutors and the judge agreed that the contents of the secret were not admissible in court.”

“Why did you never tell me any of this?”

“Because I didn't want you to be even more paranoid than you were,” Kitty said, resting her head on Bobby's shoulder. “I don't think you realize how tense you've been for so long. It's so much better not to lie about everything, Bobby.”

“Mr. Drake, Mr. Allerdyce is here to see you,” came Yuriko's voice.

Bobby jumped off the sofa and went to his desk, pushing the button to respond. “Send him in, please.”

The door opened a moment later and Kitty squealed as John walked into the room, jumping up and wrapping him in a big hug. “Johnny! I'm so happy for you two!”

John laughed and hugged Kitty back. “I'm not happy about the group of photographers I just had to walk through to get here, but the rest of it is pretty okay.”

“Honestly, you two,” Kitty said, taking a step back. “You had to anticipate this. Bobby, you're motherfucking Bobby Drake and Johnny is the newest hit author. How many copies has your book sold already Johnny?”

John ducked his head down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, Jubilee said it was nearing the ten million copies worldwide mark.”

“Ten million copies?” Bobby walked straight to John and pulled him into a deep kiss. “I am so happy for you.”

“I can't really believe it, to be honest,” John said. “My whole life has been changed. I thought I was just writing a bunch of shit, and god, this is only the first book of the series.”

“It's a series?” Kitty jumped up and down. “Yay! Clarice and I were talking the other day about how we thought Georgiana's grasp on the throne was tenuous at best.”

“Yeah, well, you'll just have to wait to find out,” John said, laughing when Kitty pouted. “I'm not spoiling my own book for you, Kitty.”

“Fine,” Kitty said, walking over to the sofa and grabbing her purse. “I have to meet Clarice, but let me say again that I am so happy for the two of you. Seriously. I've waited so long for this moment.”

“Thanks darling,” Bobby said, smiling when she kissed him on the cheek.

Kitty kissed John on the cheek too, and then headed towards the door. “Now don't get afraid of this, boys. Learn to live with it.”

“We will,” John called back as Kitty walked out of the room, and as soon as the door closed again, he pulled Bobby into a deep kiss. “Good morning.”

“Mmm,” Bobby murmured, kissing John again. “Good morning.”

“I have about sixty unread texts from our friends,” John said. “I thought we should come to an agreement as to what we were going to tell them.”

Bobby sighed and walked back to the sofa, sitting down. John sat down next to him, and Bobby's hand reached out to tangle with his. “I'm really scared of how they'll treat me if they know that I was the guy who treated you like shit before.”

“I think that is something that you have every right to be scared of. Marie's the nicest one of the group, and you know how many times she's read you the riot act already.”

Bobby looked over at John and smiled. “Yeah, she seems real nice.”

John laughed. “She really is. She called this morning, said she was happy for us. She also said we need to get our story straight, and that she'll go along with whatever we decide to say. So, we need to come up with something.”

“I'd say that we could say we met at Scott and Jean's party, but they all know that isn't true,” Bobby murmured. “Maybe we can say that seeing each other again sparked something inside us, and we've decided to explore it further?”

John rolled his eyes. “We hooked up after the party at Scott and Jean's and it progressed from there, and we've just decided to let people know about it.”

Bobby swallowed hard. “That's a little casual, don't you think?”

“Bobby, this is for our friends, not the press. If there ever comes a time to discuss this with the press, which I am totally against, then we'll come up with something more formal.” 

Bobby thought about it for a moment. “You're right. I know you're right. I'm just scared.”

John squeezed Bobby's hand. “I know. But we can't undo what we did yesterday, Bobby. The world knows there's something going on between us.”

“I know,” Bobby said softly, before turning towards John. “We hooked up after Scott and Jean's party, and it's just progressed from there, and now we're letting people know about it.”

“Right.”

“Okay,” Bobby said, pulling John closer. “Do you have somewhere you need to be?”

“Not until I meet with Jubilee this afternoon. I didn't want to say it in front of Kitty, but she's got some offers for the film rights.”

Bobby broke into a brilliant smile. “Film rights? Johnny, that's amazing!”

John laughed. “I still cannot believe this is my life,” he said, shaking his head. “I'm a published author and someone wants to make a film out of my book. I never imagined this would be my life, and it would have never have happened if I hadn't met you. So thank you, Bobby.”

“Don't thank me,” Bobby said, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind John's ear. “You're the genius who came up with that universe.”

“You're the one who gave me the time to come up with it,” John countered back. “So thank you.”

Bobby closed the gap between them and kissed John softly. “I'm not going to argue with you about this. What time is your appointment with Jubilee?”

“Three,” John murmured, pulling Bobby into another kiss. “Why?”

“My first appointment of the day is at eleven,” Bobby mumbled against John's lips. “Wanna go get breakfast?”

John pulled back and grinned. “Sounds good.”


	13. Chapter 13

Lorna was in the living room playing with the one doll her mother had allowed her to bring with her, and Erik stood in the doorway watching her. He heard Charles come up behind him and turned to see him. “Charles, I don't know what to do.”

“Erik, you have dealt with young manifesting mutants before. Twice.”

“Not that, Charles,” Erik said, looking back at Lorna. “I don't know how to be her father.”

Charles sighed. “Erik, you are a wonderful father.”

“To children that know me,” Erik said. “Children that grew up knowing me. Lorna doesn't know me at all.”

“She is very comfortable in your presence. She's already fond of both of us, and excited about having siblings.”

“The twins are furious with me.”

“You should have told them about her,” Charles said softly. “They deserved to know they had a little sister.”

Erik took one more glance at Lorna before sliding to the ground and sitting down, leaning against the wall. “They barely remember my ex-girlfriend, and she left very soon after telling me she was pregnant. The twins never knew she was.”

“You still should have told them,” Charles said. “They were old enough to understand.”

“No, they were so mad at me for the girlfriend,” Erik murmured. “Lorna was conceived less than a year after Magda died.”

Charles reached for Erik's hand, squeezing it gently. “Erik, people deal with grief in different ways. Your way was to go out and find someone to drown in. I can understand the twins not understanding that, but I think they're old enough now to explain it to them. I mean, it wasn't long after the breakup with the girlfriend that you started to drown yourself in me.”

“But I gradually introduced you to the twins, gradually got them used to our relationship,” Erik said. “It was entirely different than what happened with the girlfriend.”

“I know,” Charles said, sending calming waves at Erik. “But I think you need to talk to the twins.”

“Peter won't stick around long enough for me to say a word, and Wanda keeps trying to hex me.”

Charles just shook his head. “They're both in the office waiting to talk to you. I have told them that I will be monitoring the conversation and that if Peter disappears or Wanda tries to hex you, they're grounded for six months. No phone, no internet except for school projects, no hanging out with their friends or going on dates.”

Erik laughed. “At least they listen to you.”

Charles smiled. “Go talk to them, Erik.”

Erik got on his knees and leaned into Charles's wheelchair, drawing him into a kiss. “I love you.”

“And I you,” Charles said. “Now stop stalling.”

Erik got up, walking past Charles and down the hall. He could hear Charles going into the living room and talking to Lorna in the background as he approached the study door. He took a deep breath before opening it, sliding the lock into place once it was shut behind him. “So we're supposed to talk.”

“No, you're supposed to talk,” Peter said, slumping down in his chair.

“Yeah, Dad. And no more lying to us,” Wanda exclaimed, putting her feet up on the desk.

“Wanda, you know you're not allowed to put your feet on the desk,” Erik said as he sat down in a chair.

“And I know you should have told us that we have a little sister,” Wanda countered back. “So since you don't play by the rules, neither am I.”

Erik ran his hands over his face. “Alright, I get it. You're mad at me. And you should be. I should have told you about Lorna. But you were already so angry about how fast I moved on after your mother died that I thought knowing would be even worse, especially since I thought you'd never meet her.”

“Did you really think you would never see her again?” Peter asked.

“Yes, I did. Her mother was furious when she realized I was a mutant. That's why she left. And then she called and told me she was pregnant and that I would never see my child ever. The only reason Lorna is here is because she manifested. That's it.”

“Does Lorna know that?” Wanda asked softly.

“Unfortunately, yes. To put it mildly, Elizabeth is a real bitch.”

Peter laughed. “I could have told you that eight years ago.”

Wanda moved one of her legs to kick Peter in the knee. “Peter don't be so ridiculous.”

“Oh come on, Wanda. We HATED Elizabeth. We hated Dad then too.”

“I know we hated Elizabeth and Dad,” Wanda said. “But you could be nicer about it.”

Erik watched his children and smiled. “You two are so much like your mother that it hurts.”

Peter turned to look at him. “You never talk about her.”

“Because it hurts too much,” Erik said softly. “Even after all these years.”

Wanda put her feet down and spun around in the desk chair, looking at Erik. “We miss her too, you know.”

“I know you do,” Erik said, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I know you hated Elizabeth, and I know you hated me because of Elizabeth, but that's what I had to do to survive. Charles says that I had to drown myself in someone else, and he's right. I needed to drown. I needed something that was going to take the hurt away, but it didn't work. Elizabeth and I didn't work. And I knew it almost immediately. But I was too afraid to let go, too afraid to be on my own. 

“I know that I should have told you about Lorna. And I understand why you're mad. But just like how I needed Charles to teach me how to live with the pain and still find a way to move on and be happy, I need you two to learn not to be mad at me about this. I did what I thought was right. I got paperwork when she was two months old that I had to sign so that I didn't have any visitation rights or any claims of custody for Lorna. I didn't want a long, drawn out court battle for a daughter I still wouldn't see because she lived in Miami. So I signed them. I hated myself for doing it, but I signed them. All I got after that was a brief visit when I was in Miami for a case when she was two.

“Now that Lorna's manifesting, I've got another bunch of paperwork to sign and file. Except this time it's to give me full custody and Elizabeth no visitation rights. She's here permanently, and she's sad because she had a life in Miami that she just got pulled out of and sent here. She's excited about the idea of having siblings, but you two won't pay attention to her, and that hurts her. If you want to hurt someone over all of this, hurt me. But don't alienate your sister in the only home she's ever going to know from now on, please. She needs all of us right now. You two remember how scared you were when you were first manifesting. Suddenly you can do things that you could never do before, and it's frightening. She needs guidance. She needs us.”

Peter and Wanda were both silent for a few minutes before Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, handing it to Erik. “There's my half.”

“Your half of what?” Erik asked.

“We're getting her a new bunny to replace Mr. Snuggles,” Wanda said, grabbing her purse and pulling out some money. “There's mine. We already checked them out at the pet store down the block. That'll cover the bunny, the cage, food, the water bottle thing, all of it.”

Erik eyed his children carefully. “What are you up to?”

“It's not that we don't like Lorna, Dad,” Wanda sighed. “It's just that we felt really hurt that you didn't tell us about her. But, to welcome her to the family, we thought we'd take her down to the pet store and get her a new bunny.”

Erik stood up and motioned for the kids to the do the same. “Group hug.”

“Ew, Dad, no,” Wanda said, but soon Peter had her clasped around the elbow and standing. “Peter!”

“Come on, Wanda. One group hug isn't going to kill you,” Peter said, pulling her towards Erik. “But make it quick, Dad.”

Erik wrapped his arms around his children and kept them there until they both started to squirm. “Now, how about we take this money and we go get Lorna and Charles and we go to the pet store?”

“Sounds great,” Peter said, suddenly at the door. “Can you please unlock this now?”

Erik flicked his wrist and then Peter was gone. Wanda walked around Erik and quickly left the room. Erik stayed there until he heard his name called out from the living room, and he turned to join them with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

“Johnny is fuckin' Bobby Drake. Yeah, he hasn't become Mr. Big Shot or anything,” Remy murmured as he looked through the newspaper story. 

“Remy.”

“Just you wait, Marie. We're goin' to be left behind. Johnny's goin' to start being the high society he used to serve instead of bein' an almost broke hack living in Gravesend.”

“Remy,” Marie tried again.

“God, and he's only published one book. What's goin' to happen when the second one is more successful than the first? Christ, he'll probably forget our names.”

“Remy, I'm pregnant.”

Remy fell silent before turning and looking at Marie. “WHAT?!”

“I don't know,” Marie murmured. “I wasn't feelin' well, so I went to the doctor, and he did a few tests, and he came back and told me I was pregnant. He wants me to come in once a week so we can make sure the baby's doin' okay 'cause of my mutation and all.”

Remy set the newspaper down and ran his hands over his face. “I know we figured out a way to have sex, but Marie, I wear a condom, your skin is completely covered. I mean, if you want to get literal, I fuck your bodysuit, not you. How is this possible?”

Marie sat down next to Remy. “I went and looked at the bodysuit I wear when we have sex, and there's a little hole in it in an important area that I never noticed before. And, well, condoms don't always work.”

“What the hell are we goin' to do, Marie?” Remy said seriously. “My parents are goin' to flip out if I have a kid before I'm married.”

“Then we're goin' to have to get married,” Marie answered. “Because I am not under any circumstances gettin' rid of this child.”

Remy turned and wrapped her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I wasn't implyin' that, Marie. I would never make ya do that.”

“I know, I know,” Marie said, pulling back. “I just wanted to state it for the record.”

Remy took a deep breath. “I need to get ya a ring. And thanks to Magneto, I can actually afford it now.”

“Remy,” Marie said, “how about we go down to the vintage shop together? That way you can see if the ring even fits on my finger, and I can look around for a pretty dress to wear at city hall.”

“We are not gettin' married at city hall,” Remy said, shaking his head. “Scott and Jean said we can use their backyard, and everybody else said they'd help us out. Even fucking Bobby Drake.”

Marie smiled. “You've been talkin' to them about our wedding? And stop callin' him that. He makes Johnny happy and that's all that should matter.”

“Yes, I have,” Remy said. “You deserve better than city hall. And fine, I'll stop callin' him that. He's much better than the old boyfriend then if he's makin' Johnny happy.” 

Marie bit her lip to keep herself from telling Remy that Bobby was the old boyfriend. “So, vintage shop?”

“Yeah,” Remy said, catching one of Marie's gloved hands and bringing it up to kiss lightly. “Marie, I don't know how this is all goin' to work out, but we'll make it work, okay?”

“Okay,” Marie said, taking a deep breath. “We may need more help.”

“How the hell is Xavier's goin' to help us with this?” Remy exclaimed.

“I wasn't talkin' about Xavier's,” Marie said. “I was talkin' about the Manhattan Mutant Youth Center. They got a daycare program. It's not like I'm goin' to be able to stay home with the baby.”

Remy took a deep breath. “About that, I, um, I kind of haven't told ya how much money Xavier's is payin' me because I knew it would cause an argument.”

Marie fixed a glare upon him. “Remy.”

“Magneto's payin' me a hundred dollars an hour,” Remy said, turning to look at her. “I'm makin' eight hundred dollars a day, Marie. Fifty-six hundred a week.”

“Xavier's is payin' you twenty-two THOUSAND dollars a month to work there?” Marie reached out and slapped Remy on the back of the head hard. “Remy Etienne LeBeau, I'm about to take my gloves off! Why the hell didn't ya tell me about that?”

“I wanted to surprise ya,” Remy said quietly. “Ya know, with the ring and a nice wedding and then a new apartment and you not havin' to go back to checkin' groceries and stuff. Plus ya know how I felt about Xavier's.”

Marie slammed a hand down on the table. “You are such a fuckin' idiot! Sometimes I wonder why it is I love ya so much.”

“Ya don't mean that,” Remy said softly. “And I'm sorry. I finally get into a situation where I can take care of my girl and improve our life and it's Xavier's that's doin' it. I had to get used to it. And even though I haven't worked there for long, I realize now that y'all were right about the place and I was wrong, and you know how hard it is for me to admit I'm wrong.”

Marie sighed and reached out, tangling one of her gloved hands with Remy's. “Alright, this is what we're goin' to do. We're goin' to the vintage shop, findin' out if the ring even fits, and if it does, then fine, that's my ring. If it doesn't, we're goin' to a jewelery store and pickin' out one together. I'm still lookin' at the vintage shop for a dress to wear, and maybe we'll find somethin' for you to wear as well. Then we're getting one of those apartments for rent books that are by the door at the store and comin' home and lookin' for a new place to live. Also, you never, ever lie to me again. Is that clear?”

“Crystal clear,” Remy said, smiling at her. “And all that other stuff sounds good too. But, um, how are we going to tell our friends that we're havin' a baby? It's goin' to bring up questions that I don't really want to answer.”

“Leave that to me,” Marie said, smiling at him. “We're havin' a baby, Remy. I never imagined I'd ever be able to do this. Adoption, yeah, maybe, but this way? Never, not after I manifested.”

Remy squeezed her hand softly. “Well, it's happenin'. And we should probably tell my parents before our friends. And I ain't answerin' their questions either. But I think Mama will be happy not knowing the details. Pops will probably ask me later, but I ain't tellin' him. That is between you and me. I ain't even telling Johnny.”

“I agree, that is between you and me,” Marie said, standing up. “Now, vintage shop? Let's see if this ring ya think is so perfect is actually perfect.”

Remy stood up too, glancing at the newspaper one last time. “It sure is strange seein' Johnny in the newspaper.”

“I think we're goin' to have to get used to that,” Marie said as she walked towards the bedroom. “Even if things don't work out with Bobby, he is a world famous author now.”

“Still strange,” Remy said, following her. “Very, very strange.”


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was gathered in Scott and Jean's backyard around a large picnic table, a ton of food set out before them. Idle chatter was going on between everyone as they served themselves and passed plates and bowls around the table, and once everyone had their food on their plates, Remy and Marie stood up.

Remy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. “Uh, Marie and I have a couple of announcements.”

“Are you finally getting married?” Alex called out, prompting everyone else to chime in on how long they were taking.

Marie raised her left hand and flashed the ring from the vintage shop that had fit perfectly. “Remy finally had enough money to buy me the ring.”

Everyone around the table cheered and shouted out congratulations, but Marie waved her hands to get everyone else to be quiet. Once they were, Marie smiled. “The other announcement is that I'm pregnant,” she said, her voice turning icy. “And if any of ya ask how that happened, I'm goin' to take off my gloves with ya. Got it?”

Everyone stared at the two of them in shock before John started clapping his hands. “Congratulations! And I don't want to know how in the hell that was possible, so thank you for not offering up details.”

Remy laughed as Jean stood up and made her way over to Marie, giving her a big hug. “I'm so happy for the two of you. Have you seen a doctor yet?”

Marie and Jean trailed off into a conversation about what the doctor had said as John waved for Remy to come down to the other end of the table. Darwin slid closer to Alex to give Remy room to sit before slapping him on the back.

“Congratulations, man. Seriously,” Darwin said.

“Yeah, from me too,” Alex chimed in.

“Thanks guys,” Remy said, turning to look at John. “You know Johnny, I don't appreciate findin' out about your love life from the fuckin' newspaper.”

John turned to Bobby and grinned. “Sorry, man. Photographers and journalists are faster than me.”

“I fuckin' get that man, but that didn't look like a first date,” Remy said. “And then Marie's tellin' me that she knew! I thought I was your best friend.”

“You are my best friend,” John said, rolling his eyes. “And no, it wasn't a first date. But come on, Remy. Give me a chance to figure out if it's even going to last before I call ya up. It started as a fucking hookup. And Marie only knew 'cause she came to my apartment and he was there. I can't lie to her. She'll take her gloves off.”

“I asked him to keep it quiet for awhile,” Bobby said, causing John to look at him. “I mean, I only just got out of the relationship with Kitty, and I wasn't ready to let the world know that I was bisexual, and I wanted to take it slow, no pressure, you know what I mean? He's a high profile individual now. The two of us together was always going to cause headlines.”

“I can understand that,” Remy said. “Still doesn't mean that I'm happy about readin' it in the fuckin' newspaper first.”

“I promise you'll be the first to know when he proposes then,” John said, making Bobby choke on his drink.

“Alright, that sounds good,” Remy laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. “Light me up Johnny.”

Before John could reach into his pocket for his Zippo, Marie had grabbed the cigarette out of Remy's mouth and thrown it to the ground. “Remy, you know what I told you about smoking around me.”

“We're outside, Marie! I can't even smoke outside?”

“No more smoking,” Marie said seriously. “Now give me the cigarettes.”

Remy tried to put them back in his pocket, but Marie grabbed his hand and glared at him. “Fine,” he said, handing them over. “Fuckin' hell.”

“You want a healthy baby or not?”

“Of course!”

“Then deal with it.” Marie took off back down the table, and Darwin and Alex started to laugh.

“You are so whipped, man,” Alex said, unable to stop laughing. “Marie's got complete control over you.”

Remy just shook his head. “I know, I know. But I ain't wantin' it any other way, so I let it happen.”

“You don't let it happen,” Darwin chimed in. “You know you're dead if you don't.”

“That's true as well,” Remy said, smiling. “She is unique, my Marie. Unique and deadly.”

“Exactly the kind of woman you need to settle yourself down,” John said. “How'd Mama and Pops take the news?”

“Surprisingly well,” Remy said. “I think Mama is really concerned about how this pregnancy is goin' to go because of Marie's mutation, but Pops is just hopin' it's a boy. And they're glad we're getting' married before the baby'll be born.”

“Well, anything we can do to help out with the wedding, let us know, alright?” John said, smiling at Bobby. “We'd be glad to help.”

Remy sighed. “I gotta get used to the two of you. I ain't used to it yet. But I think we got the weddin' covered now that I got that job at Xavier's.”

“Wait a minute,” Darwin said. “You've got a job at Xavier's? You? You who hates Xavier's?”

“Yeah, well, I was wrong about that,” Remy said. “I see that now. Besides, they're payin' me too much to have said no. I'd have been a real fuckin' idiot if I'd told Magneto no after he offered me the job.”

“As someone who was there when that happened, I agree. I would have smacked him around in the office if he'd turned Magneto down,” John said, his phone ringing. “Excuse me.”

John leaned over to give Bobby a quick kiss before getting up and heading towards the front steps of the house. “Hello?”

“Mr. Allerdyce?”

“Yes? Who is this?”

“If you don't want the world to know you lived as Bobby Drake's sex slave for four years, I suggest you listen to what I say.”

John froze in the hallway, terror flowing through him. “Who is this?”

“You don't need to know that. You just need to know that I will ruin the two of you if you don't do what I say.”

John stayed silent.

“Keep him nice and distracted so he doesn't notice what I'm doing,” the man said. “There will be a nice surprise for you in the end once Bobby Drake is dead.”

John went to respond but the call went dead. He swallowed hard and looked at his phone, groaning when he noticed it said Restricted Number instead of the number of whoever it was that had just called him. He didn't know what was happening, but he definitely knew one thing.

It was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next story in this series is coming soon!


End file.
